A Pack Of Feathers
by teaesme
Summary: Minato has come back to Tokyo after leaving his pack in Europe so he can finally settle down. After setting up a place to stay neighboring next to in inn north of the city, Minato soon finds himself in a 'game' he was not expecting. (In this story Minato will not be the same. Mainly for the fact that he will not human in this; he will be a werewolf) My first fan-fic so judge away.
1. Chapter 1: A New Moon

A Pack Of Feathers

Chapter 1: A New Moon

'_Finally a calm night.'_ Minato thought as he was walking home. It had been a long day, he had gone from school to the mechanics shop to drop off his bike for some repairs an a tune-up. His classes at Shinto university were easy to him but were also too long for his liking. He decided to take a walk though the park and hits some trails on his way back home.

_ 'It's been too long sense I've been around nature. I need to go for a run later.'_ He thought as he inhaled deeply before exhaling. He missed the wilderness but he willed himself to adapt knowing he couldn't only rely on his wolf. It was hard enough to try and get use to clothes again let alone not being in wolf form, he needed to learn to balance it all instead of forcing one out and lose a part of himself. As he was lost in thought about planing his next run Minato's attention was taken by a unique scent. '_It smells like spring air with a hint of...mint? It smell like its coming from a person.' _

As Minato walked down the path to the main opening of the park he saw a woman curled up on one of the benches. '_Its coming from her.'_ As he got closer he saw that she was beautiful. She looked to be in her 20's, had pale brown hair that was around a couple inches, silver blue eyes and a weird symbol on her forehead. '_A bird?'_ Minato thought. He then took notice to he attire which was only in a white dress shirt and bloody lab coat. He could smell that the blood was not hers and it was male, he also smelt her depression and fear. He walk up till he was right in front of her and knelt down on one knee so there heads were level. Slowly she looked up with no emotion on her face, just pain in her eyes.

"Are you alright? I can tell that the blood isn't yours but you look lost." Minato said with a warm welcoming smile.

The girl blushed slightly looking at Minato. He had messy raven black hair that was spiky in all directions which was about three inches all around and had steel eyes, almost reflective. The reason for her blush was he had a handsome face and was staring at her intently like he was seeing thought her, trying to understand her. '_Does he... care for me?' _She looked away. '_No. I'm useless... No one wants me.'_

"I... I'm useless. No one wants me. I have no purpose." she put her head on her knees. "I will never have an ashikabi." She finished, waiting for the boy to leave like all the rest.

Minato reached out his right hand and stroked the top of the girls head causing her to look up in surprise. As she looked up he moved his hand to her cheek, which felt cold, making her blush deeper as he spoke "I don't know what an ashikabi is but he or she clearly doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you. And as for being useless you look very capable to me. Someone has been filling your head with nonsense." Minato made a note in his head to find whoever told her these thing and kill them slowly, he guest it was from the person who bled on the lad coat. The girl on the other hand was blushing even deeper at his statement and felt a strange ease in his very warm hand.

'_He cares? Does he want me?' _Her heart was racing and her body started to heat up. '_Is this...am I reacting? No... I cant.. its impossible for me. But just maybe..' _her thoughts were all over the place hopping this wasn't too good to be true, that this wasn't her mind playing with her, that he was her destined one. Minato slowly stood up pulling her out of her thoughts. Now that he was standing she got a better look at him, he was quite tall maybe 6'8, wore white shirt, black jeans and a black leather fur jacket with a built in gray hood. She looked at him afraid he was going to leave. She immediately gabbed his shirt and looked in his eyes.

Minato looked into her eyes and saw all her worry. He chuckle light lightly as he took off his jacket and put it on the woman before him. She looked at the jacket and wrapped it tightly around herself inhaling his sent as she put her arm though the sleeves._ 'Warm..and it smells like...dog?...No..wolf.'_ The smell wasn't bad but pleasant; it smelled more like the wilderness, and she loved it.

Minato moved to sit on the bench right next to her and put his arm around her seeing as she didn't want him away from her and to show her he wasn't going to leave. She look at him again wanted to know who he was. Seeing this he smiled.

"My name is Sahashi Minato, mind tell me yours?" He asked

"...Akitsu." Akitsu spoke slowly. "Sekirei no.7"

"Sekirei? Is that something to do with the ashikabi thing you spoke of?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Sekirei's are a ashikabis bond mate: their life partner forever. Are duty is to serve and protect are ashikabi and help lead him or her to win the Sekirei Plan." She explained and reached up and touched Minato's face. "And I think your my ashikabi." Now he blushed slightly at the contact and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't fully understand but are you sure you want someone like me?" Akitsu nodded.

"We react to are destined one and I... I think I'm reacting to you." she said shyly afraid he would refuse her.

Minato's senses were going wild. He could smell her desire and lust and his was starting to rise as well. The draw to Akitsu was stronger then anyone he had ever met, while he could control his body his eyes were another story; they kept their steel color but started to glow bright. Akitsu took notice to this and leaned away scared and confused. Minato quickly withdrew his arm from around her and looked away ashamed. _"What the hell?! Why did I lose control?' _He yelled at himself.

"I'm sorry," he started still looking away "I'm not going to hurt you I swear. My eyes...they just.. slip sometimes. I cant help it, again I'm sorry." Afraid of looking at Akitsu.

She could sense his panic, it mirrored her fear of him leaving, of him rejecting her. Akitsu slowly reached up with both hands and cupped Minato's cheeks making him face her with surprise. She looked into his eyes that were still glowing and saw nothing hostile but protective towards her, a wanting to keep her safe. She sat up and leaned closer to him studying his eyes. Akitsu could tell he wasn't human but didn't care. Minato wanted her, not as an object but something more, and that's what mattered to her; he cared.

Minato in turn put his arms back around her pulling her to his chest. She straddled him keeping her hands on his face pressing her body to his still looking in his eyes their faces only a few inches apart. She could tell with her body against his that he was lean and muscular. Both of their hearts were beating faster and faster looking at each other in silents. After what seemed like an eternity Minato slowly moved in to kiss Akitsu and she leaned in as well only to be rudely interrupted.

"That discarded number is mine! Hands off!" A voice shouted a few yards away from them.

Looking were it came from Minato and Akitsu saw a boy in his teens with some weird Shakespeare attire and a tall man wearing what looked like ninja wear with an orange scarf and sword walking toward them stopping two yards away. Minato lifted Akitsu off him and stood in front of her facing the two new arrives with anger.

"What did you just call her brat? Her name is Akitsu and if you call her discarded again I'm aiming for your throat!" Minato shouted bearing his teeth which grew sharp like a wolfs.

The boy looked shocked at first than snapped out of his worry. "Mutsu, bring me that sekirei and dispose of whatever he is." he order.

Mutsu stepped forward and drew his blade. "I'm sorry but I must follow his will." he bowed dropping into his stance getting ready to attack.

Akitsu was getting ready as well to protect Minato. She didn't want to lose the person who was going to be her world let alone be taken from him. Before she or Mutsu could move however, Minato was already gone. He moved faster than Akitsu realized and Mutsu could barely follow, jumping back from where he was standing only to see Minato there. Looking down Mutsu noticed he was bleeding slightly from his chest, facing Minato he notice their was blood on his now sharp nails of his right hand and he was holding Mutsu's scarf smiling wide. He dropped the scarf and disappeared again this time no one could follow as he appeared behind Mutsu and claws his back than kicked him with his left leg sending Mutsu flying to the boys feet. Mutsu stood up slowly with the kids help and they both looked at Minato with shock.

"Impossible! No human should be able to take on a sekirei let alone a single number like Mutsu!" he bark. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Never said I was human, now I'm gonna give you a chance to leave before I lose my cool again. I suggest you take it." Minato turned and walked to Akitsu who looked surprised but had no fear of him. Mutsu and the boy made their escape. She walked up to Minato as well and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her head nuzzling in his chest. Minato put his left arm around her waist and gabbed her chin with his right hand making her look at him. "You definitely know I'm not human, do you still want a thing like me?" he asked with longing in his voice hopping she wouldn't push him away. His heart almost melted when Akitsu did a breath taking smile at him.

"Yes, my Ashikabi-sama." She declared as she leaned up to capture his lips, Minato was more then glad to reciprocate and leaned down to meet her. It shocked both of them when a light emitted from Akitsu forehead and back of her neck. Minato opened his eyes to see the mark on her forehead was disappearing and crystal like wings showed up behind her.

_'Beautiful.' _Minato was captivated by the wings as they slowly disappeared as they separated. His heart finally melted when he look at Akitsu's face and saw she still had that smile and was crying with joy.

"I found you" she sobbed "Sekirei no.7 Akitsu, I will shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi, now and forever." she vowed. "Thank you, thank you so much." tears kept falling and Minato couldn't hold back anymore. He pick her up in a bridal carry and brought his lips to her in another kiss, this time more heated. He poked the entrance of her mouth with his tongue which she wholeheartedly allowed, searching each others mouth wanting more. They continued this for a few minutes while the park lit up with white light until they slowly parted from their make out section, Minato still holding Akitsu in his arms.

Minato looked at her and smiled. "Ready to go home? I can safely assume that your staying with me right?" He asked even though he new the answer.

Akitsu nodded, "Yes, now and forever." she repeated then she gaze turn questionable. "Master...what exactly are you?"

Minato started walking north, the direction home, wondering why he was being call master. "Don't call me Master," he started, "From what I gather we're partners, your not my servant." he declared and gave Akitsu a quick peck on the cheek. "As for what I am, it will take I bit of time to explain, as I would like you to explain your part in all this as well, but the short answer... I'm a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2: What We Are

Chapter 2: What We Are

It wasn't too late when Minato got to his house with Akitsu. She got a good look at the outside, it was two story house that was kind of large, it had 10 foot fencing around the property matching the inn next door for privacy. As they walked though the gate she notice there was driveway space and a garage to the left of the house, but the gate they walked though didn't have room to fit a car. Akitsu looked back an forth at the gate and drive way and Minato could help but laugh knowing what confused her, it got everyone who came to his place.

"I don't own a car but I have a motorcycle that I would park outside or bring it in here. It's in the shop right now though." He explained. Akitsu just nodded understanding. Minato walked up to the front door and sent her down so he could fish out his keys. As they went inside Minato he flicked on the lights, took off his shoes and headed down the short hall to the living room with Akitsu holding on to the back of his shirt the whole way.

She let go of his shirt and walked around the room, investigating every little thing. If you walked straight from the entertains there was a staircase leading upstairs and another one below it that led to a basement. If you turned right from the entertains it led right to the living room. There was two sofas both with enough room to sleep on facing a TV in the corner and a dining table a few feet behind one of the couches closest to the kitchen. There was a double door fridge, four burner stove, and a dishwasher.

Minato watched from one of the couches quietly chuckling at her 'investigation'. Akitsu soon stopped and came right up to him straddling his waist again laying her head and hands on his chest. Minato wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it so far?" he asked

She nodded. "Its nice and warm here."

"I'm glad. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually Master I have a question. What exactly is a werewolf?" She asked.

Minato just looked blankly at her taken aback by the question. "You.. You've never heard of a werewolf?" She shook her head. "Well..." _'Where the hell do I start?'_ Thinking for a moment he figured it out. "You know what a wolf looks like right? " she nodded. "Well I can turn into that. I have two different forms; one you saw when I fought that guy in the park."  
>"You mean when your eyes glowed and your teeth and nails went sharp?" He nodded closing his eyes taking a deep breath and then opened them. They were glowing lighter, not as intense as the last times she saw them last. 'Beautiful' she thought.<br>"The second form I take is as I said, a full wolf. I can change whenever I wish except on a full moon. I have to change then, its involuntary. You follow so far?" she nodded again and he chuckled. "To start with, there are two different types of werewolves; bitten and born. I'm bitten." He stated. Akitsu got confused by this.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I was bitten by a werewolf when I was a kid and became one in the processes. Something like that rarely happens; if you get bit you ether get really sick for a long time and might even die or you turn and become a wolf." He explained. She nodded thoughtfully.  
>"So 'born' would then be if both parents are werewolves?"<br>"Not necessarily. Sure it guarantees it, but you can have only one parent as a wolf and become one yourself. Its just not a 100% thing, more like a... 65% chance of it happening. Almost like a coin toss; heads your human, tails your wolf." Minato laughed at his analogy then turned serious and looked Akitsu in the eyes. "This all doesn't bother you does it?"

She leaned in and kissed him for a moment then pulled away smiling sweetly.  
>"I chose you knowing part of what you are. You explaining more about it and yourself only gives me more to love." she said stroking his cheek. Minato was baffled.<p>

He had seen other confess what they were to people they had been with for years, and saw them rejected. He had only been with Akitsu for a few hours and she accepted him as if it was as easy as breathing. He smiled at her unable to stop a tear from escaping which she wiped away cupping both his cheeks. She leaned down and kissed him again this time more heated. When they separated Minato felt like he was in turn bliss then remembered something.  
>"Your not just human ether right? You and that guy in the park called yourselves sekirei. What exactly is that?" He asked.<br>Akitsu laid her head on his chest and started explaining the Sekirei Plan.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

"So you and 107 other are aliens crashed here years ago, and were uncovered by the MIB." Minato clarified. Akitsu nodded confirming so he continued. "Said company is making you and your race fight and kill each other."  
>She nodded her head again into my chest. She hated the idea of fighting her siblings and only wanted to live in peace with her ashikabi but if participating meant stay with him, so be it.<br>"No." was all he said. Causing Akitsu to sit up and look at him in confusion. "I not gonna have you fight your family cause some jackass wants entertainment."  
>"But we have no choice. If I don't fight then the MBI will send the Disciplinary Squad and take me away. " she hugged him tightly "I don't want to lose you." Minato could feel her tears against his neck and hugged her back.<p>

Akitsu flinched a bit, not from the hug, but the rumble she felt going for his chest to his throat and finally escaping his mouth in the sound of a deep growl.  
>"No one is going to take you from me. And if they try I'll rip them apart." he vowed. Akitsu was the best thing that happened to him sense he came back to this city and he would NOT lose her.<br>"We'll play for now, but when the moment is right we'll destroy the MIB." She tightened her grip on him.

"Please don't be too reckless with this..I cant-"

"You wont lose me." he cut her off. "Now lets change the subject. Is their anything I can get you love?"

"No I'm fin-GROOWLLL" Akitsu was cut, this time by her stomach, she blushed. Minato couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't have any leftovers but I think my neighbor might. I'll take you upstairs to change then we can head over for so grub." He said as they both stood up.

Minato led Akitsu upstairs to the master bedroom, on the way she saw three rooms down the hall that were of descent size. Looking back down the other end she saw four more doors. _'Why so many?'_

"Why do you have so many rooms? Do other people live here?" she asked as they walked into his room.

He shook his head. "No, I live alone. The rooms are for when friends of mine come to visit."

Akitsu nodded and looked around the room. There was a king size bed with nightstands on ether side, a six drawer dresser and a TV mounted to the wall opposite from the bed. It also had its own master bathroom. Minato walked up to the dresser and fished out the smallest cloths he had which was a white button down and black sweatpants and gave them to her.

"Try theses out for now. When we go over I'll ask Miya if you can barrow some clothes till we can go shopping." Minato stated and Akitsu just nodded.

"Alright, thank you Master." she started taking off all of her clothes and Minato went red looking at her boobs. Akitsu looked up at him and saw his eyes started to glow again with lust and blushed.

_'Their so big' _Minato thought. His instincts started to act up. Akitsu took a step to him and put her hands on his chest leaning up to give him a kiss. He leaned down to reciprocate but-

"GROOOWLLLLL..."Akitsu stomach went off again.

"..."

"..."

"...I'll..aah...wait outside for you to change." Minato practically ran from the room face as red as a tomato, leaving Akitsu in the same red face state.

Minato sat on the floor in the hall still thinking of her body. _'She wanted me to touch her right?! Man we were so close and then her stomach...Ooh god whats gonna happen when we come back here? Maybe I should sleep in another room. NO, we're together we can share a room...but what if I do something wrong?' _He kept arguing with himself, lost in how to handle an actual relationship. He'd been with other before but it was purely driven by instinct and lust, their was never any love or caring beyond friendship or pack mentality. He had no clue what to do with something like this. As he was still fighting with himself Akitsu stepped out of the room and stood before him, still embarrassed about what happened. Minato looked up at her and smiled. He stood up and hugged her and all he worry's for a moment went away.

He took her hand and started making their way next door."Ready for some food?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes Master." She said.

Minato just looked at her. _'She keeps wanting to call me that...I got it.' _He stoop up after getting his shoes on, followed his instincts and picked up Akitsu by her thighs and put her back against the wall for support. He blushed slightly at his actions but not as much as she was. He leaned forward and put his lips on her neck nipping at it. _'This will ether work or I'm a giant perv.'_

"Min-a-to." he said kissing her neck in-between each break causing her to softly moan.

"W-what?" she asked having trouble focusing. She moan out right when he licked her neck slowly and started kissing it again, wrapped her legs around him.

"My name is Minato not _Master_." He then moved her hands to her ass and squeaked softly causing more moans from her.

"But-" she was cut off when he kissed her, making her wings lighting up the hallway. He then broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers smiling.

"I'm your partner not your master. I own you and you own me. Were not above or below each-other so no more calling me master" Akitsu was about to speak but he put his right finger on her lips. "And no 'sama' ether, just Minato." He said looking into her eyes. She raised her hand to move his and kissed him passionately then pulled away with her breathtaking smile.

"Yes, Min-a-to" She mimicked him and kissed him with every break. He chuckled and was about to go in for another when yet again-

"GROOOWLLLLL..." This time from both their stomachs. They both blushed deeply as Minato put Akitsu down and gave her some slippers to wear. She started giggling and went outside. Minato on the other hand started softly banging his head on the wall.

_ 'What the fuck?! First I give in to my wolf and do THAT to her and now MY fucking stomach. Jesus at least it worked. But hell I got to watch my wolf.' _He argued with himself again as he went outside to Akitsu who was waiting by the gate. They both made their way over to Maison Izumo Inn. It was a two story old Japanese style boarding house that had fencing around it like Minato's house did. They saw that the lights were still on and went to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" a voice shouted which Minato knew was Miya. They had meet when he first moved to the neighborhood and invited him over for meals ever once in a while and he did the same. She opened the door and saw Minato and Smiled immediately. "Hello Minato, come to steal more food again?" she said giggling behind her hand. She was wearing her white haori, purple hakama and wood saddles.

He blushed. "Hey I don't steal food. And I would have cooked today but got home late." he started looking at the ground pouting. Miya always loved picking on him for the smallest things to see what reaction she could get. "Oh by the way this is Akitsu, she will be living with me from now on." he gestured to her and she bowed.

"Its a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry for intruding." She said with her blank face and another bow. _'She's powerful. I can tell she's a sekirei but who is she? _Akitsu thought eying Miya.

Miya giggled again. "Well aren't you polite. How in the world did a dog like you get such a girl Minato?"

"I'll have you know I'm a gentleman." He said scratch the back of his head pouting again. Akitsu hugged his arm resting her head on it and looked at his eyes.

"He is. He treats me with only respect and cares about me more than anyone has. And I love him for it." She declared. Minato blushed and muttered a bit. "What?" she asked. Minato blushed deeper and said.

"I love you too." looking away _'I've made out with her yet THIS is embarrassing?' _He looked at Miya who was smiling sweetly at them.

"Well that's good to hear, now come on in for dinner. I luckily made a lot so its no problem." She said gesturing them to come inside and lead the two to the dinning/living room while she went to the kitchen. Two others were in the room with them. One was Kagari and the other was Uzume, Minato had meet both of them when Miya first invited over. Him and Kagari hit it off well and would hangout at the bar he worked at. He convinced Minato to do a few shifts at the bar as a bouncer because of his size and way of handling the 'Drunk Nobody's' as he liked to put it. Uzume was another story, sure they got along and would hangout as well, but whenever he came over she was almost always in her underwear and would constantly make advances on him. It was nice and all, and it would make any guy happy but with Minato being a wolf, his self-control on the matter would go out the door forcing him to leave the inn if it got too hairy. They didn't know he was a werewolf and that would be the last way he would want them to find out. In the end Miya would do her 'Death Stare', he called it, and scare Uzume into putting on clothes. It came to a surprise to all that Minato wasn't affected by it but that wouldn't stop Miya from hitting him with a ladle or her wood sword when she thought he was you to no good.

"Hey guy's" Minato said with a wave as he and Akitsu sat down across from them. _'Thank god Uzume is wearing clothes this time.' _He thought. She was wearing her usual thigh high jeans and star shirt that clung to her bust. Kagari was in his attire of dress shirt and black pants.

"Come to mooch more food Minato-kun?" Uzume snickered.

"Ha ha very funny. Its cute coming from someone who doesn't pay rent." He smiled and devilishly. Kagari laughed out right while Uzume pouted, even Akitsu quietly giggled which led to her introduction. "Oh yeah, sorry." Minato apologized. "This is Akitsu my girlfriend. Akitsu this is Kagari and Uzume" he pointed each one out, "there tenants here while Miya is the owner." She nodded and bowed.

"Pleasure." Was all she said and eyed them. _'Homura and No.10' S_he thought. It was clear her ashikabi didn't know who they really were. She remained quite about it in case they reacted badly if she spoke up. Last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt.

Uzume just smiled."Nice to meet you." she reached over the table and shook Akitsu's hand. Kagari on the other hand stiffened. He knew who Akitsu was and was shocked to see that her crest was not on her forehead.

_'Wasn't she discarded? Did Minato actual wing her, but I thought it was impossible.'_ He was staring at her intently trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Helloooo" Minato snapped his fingers in front of Kagari, "earth to Kagari." He kept snapping till he saw him zone back in. "Aaahh there he is. You cool?" He asked. Kagari quickly nodded.

"Yeah just tired, sorry." he raised his hand to Akitsu. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." She said as Miya came in with food.

"Everyone ready to eat?" she said cheerfully.

In unison they all said, "Yes!" thous kicking off dinner.

While they ate they talked about what they all had been you to, mainly everyone wanting to know how Minato and Akitsu met. Minato quickly came up with a story with some truth. They met in the park, went out a few time and decided to live together, Akitsu just nodded following his lead the whole way. It was all fine till Uzume asked if they had sex yet following with asking how big Minato is and what his favorite positions were. Kagari was try to hold in his laughs while Akitsu looked away blushing. Minato had his head in his hand full blush going bright enough to light up the room. It all went away as Miya unleashed her aura and hannya mask bringing silents to the room, expect for Minato who was snickering at Uzume who looked like she was going to die.

"All lewd acts are prohibited in Maison Izumo." She said with a sweet smile that didn't match the giant hannya mask chuckling behind her. Uzume was stuttering an apology while Akitsu and Kagari hind behind Minato who was smiling victoriously until BAM! Miya turned her attention to him and hit him with her ladle that appeared out of nowhere. He had a large bump growing on top of his head.

"I trust you aren't taking advantage of her right Minato?" She said getting ready to rise the ladle again. Minato shook his head like their was no tomorrow.

"I swear Miya I'm not." He said hastily then blushed when he thought back when he was try to get Akitsu to use his name instead calling him master. This didn't escape Miya as she proceeded to beat Minato till he was almost unconscious.

They finish dinner and Miya insisted they stay for tea. Minato took the opportunity to ask her and Uzume if Akitsu could borrow some clothes till they went shopping. Uzume quickly agreed and said she would take Akitsu saying _it a woman thing. _Sense Minato didn't have class Kagari asked if he wanted to do a shift a the bar while the two shopped. He agreed and they all got ready to saying their good-byes but not before Uzume brought down a bag full of, what Minato would assume to be, clothes and watch as she whispered and Akitsu's ear. What ever she said caused her to blush and just nod. Minato turn to Uzume who just giggled and said.

"You asked for me to let her borrow some just be happy." With that she waved and want upstairs to bed leaving him to wonder what was in the bag. Minato just shrugged and slung the bag over his shoulder. He turned to face Miya and Kagari and bowed.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great." Miya laughed behind her hand.

"Its no problem. Come over anytime. Oh, how about you come over for breakfast sense you all have to meet for shopping and work tomorrow?" She suggested and Kagari nodded.

"I would be easier." He agreed. Minato looked at Akitsu.

"That okay with you?" She nodded. "Alright then, see you guys tomorrow." Him and Akitsu bowed and made their way home. As soon as the door closed Kagari turned to Miya.

"You know who that was right?" He asked.

"Yes. Sekirei No. 7. it seems she is no longer discarded. I'm glad he helped her. The Maker only knows what other kind of person would have gotten her.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V change to <strong>**Hayato Mikogami & Mutsu**

"AHCHOO" Mikogami sneezed. Mutsu walked up to him.

"A cold? I'll call the Doctor back."

"NO! I'm fine. No Doctor." he shouted.

_'Afraid of needles? Really?'_ Mutsu sighed and went back to laying down.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V change back to Miya &amp; Kagari<strong>

Kagari looked at the door. "But will Minato be alright?" Miya looked at him and giggled.

"Worried that your Minato will be taken away?" she teased making him blush and start stuttering.

"It-its not like that! I just..." He trailed off. Both him and Miya knew he was reacting but nether ever really brought it up. Kagari was scared Minato would reject him because he was male and kept holding off on dealing with it. He was so far good enough just being near him. Miya shook her head.

"He would never reject you Kagari. He cares for you. It should be easier now that he is aware of sekirei, so you can be straight forward with him." She said trying to reassure him. Then came an idea.

"Talk to him tomorrow. You'll be able to get him one on one." He thought about it and slowly nodded.

"I...I guess it wouldn't hurt." He turned and went to bed thinking of how to bring it up in a conversion. Miya just watched and sighed.

"I know how you feel as well." she muttered and went to finish cleaning and then to bed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V change to Minato &amp; Akitsu<strong>

Minato and Akitsu figure out the sleeping arrangement, well Akitsu did. When Minato suggested he take another room she told him that it was unnecessary and they would share a bed. He didn't mind but was worried about losing control around her. He got in bed with only a pair of sweats on which was what he usually wore to bed and waited for Akitsu who was changing in the bathroom.

_'She going to come out and we're just going to sleep. I'm not going to doing anything. The last thing she wants it for my to do is take her.'_ He kept saying in his head. Little did he know, Akitsu had other plans for the night. She came out of the bathroom in a maid outfit that Uzume told her to wear to get Minato going, and did it ever. When he hear the door open he sat up and looked over, his eyes went full glow and nearly jumped out of his head. The maid uniform was black with an extremely short skirt and the top was so low around her breast that they looked like they were going to pop out, and to finish it off she was wearing fish net stockings. _'Fuck'_ Was all he could think. Akitsu was blushing from his stare and made her way to the bed, swaying her hips at she did so. It took everything in Minato not to jump out of the bed and take her. He just slowly got up as Akitsu stood in front of him and pressed her chest against him.

"A-Akitsu...why are you wearing that? Don't get me wrong I love it, but-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Uzume said it would make you happy so I wanted to try it." She warped her arms around his neck and blushed. "I want us to embrace each other." She said and leaned up for another kiss.

_'I'm so done holding back'_ He thought as he met her lips in a heated all out make-out. Akitsu started moaning into the kiss as her wings lit up the room. Minato, refusing to break the stride, then picked her up by her ass groping it firmly and laid her on the bed with him on top. Akitsu moan more when he broke the kiss and made his way down her neck kissing and dragged his teeth on her skin while licking her.

"AAAAAH! Minato!" She moan as he made his way to her breast. His started groping them, squeezing them firmly.

"No bra?" he said as he moved to her erected nipples he could see sticking up though the fabric. He started sucking on her right one while twisting the other and kept alternating back and forth. Minato then pulled down her top revealing her boobs and proceeded it directly pleasure her getting her to grab him by the hair and moan louder. Losing himself to his lust Minato sat up and ripped her top off leaving different size fabric everywhere.

"That was Uzume's" Akitsu said breathing heavy and ragged. Minato kissed her again sliding in his tongue. She moan into it and put her own in his, both search every nook and cranny in the others mouth. Minato pulled away.

"I'll buy her another one." He said and went back to her boobs slowly making his way down. As he moved his hands down from her breast to her waist he feel the zipper to the skirt and proceeded to remove it with out ripping them. As soon as they came off was surprised again and smiled at Akitsu who was try to cover her face to hide her embarrassment.

"No underwear ether" he chuckled leaning over her to watch her reaction as he inserted one of his fingers in her vagina slowly moving around feeling her walls tightened it. Her vagina was loose on the outside, her folds plump and soft but when you got past them her insides were tight and would pull you in begging you to go deeper. Akitsu moaned and arched her back saying Minato's name. She then grabbed his wrist with one hand and the back of his head with the other getting a fistful of his hair pulling him down for a ruff kiss. Her hands then made their way down and went right into his pants grabbing a holed of Minato's penis. He broke the kiss and let out a small growl in pleasure. Akitsu then leaned up kissing and nuzzling his neck caught in moans again as he inserted two more finger thrusting in and out of her. He felt her tighten more with each thrust throwing her head back.

"AH" she screamed in pleasure stroking Minato harder not wanting to be the only one on getting pleased. He in turn picked up the pace thrusting faster feeling Akitsu climax coming from the way her pussy was contacting.

"M-Minato..I'm g-going to cum!"

"Go ahead. Let it out"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Waves of pleasure went though her thought her as she had her first climax. Minato's wolf took control again grabbing Akitsu who yelped in surprise and putting her on all fours. He took his pants off and started rubbing his cock against her opening as she looked underneath herself seeing it. When she saw his penis it confirmed what she felt, he was huge, it looked 10 inches long with a girth of an inch and a half.

_ 'I got to calm down or I'm gonna hurt her' _Minato growled inward at himself. He kept fighting with himself trying to stay in looked back into Minato's glowing eye's seeing his inward struggle, she started moving her hips up and down against his length getting his attention.

"I trust you Minato. Just be genital"

The loving look she gave him was all he needed, both him and his wolf balanced out.

"I promise"

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in stopping at her hymen. Akitsu nodded to him so he continued at the same pace. As he went in Minato growl again at how tight she was, her insides pulling him deeper. She moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure from him rubbing all her sensitive spots while breaking though her hymen. When he got fully in he waited for her to get use to his length and started going in and out at a steady pace. Akitsu breathing change so he knew she was feeling better for her so he went faster. She arched up and tried to match up with his thrusts, when he pushed forward she pusher back causing him to go right to her womb, both of them moaned at the feeling.

"Minato it feels so... good. Harder. Do it harder."

More then willing he let his desire go and pounded into her faster and faster. Akitsu waled out while Minato was doing a mix of growling and moaning, their limit coming closer.

Minato then pulled out suddenly flipping Akitsu over so she was facing him and reentered her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him so their bodies were lined up and kissed him. The feeling of her wings emerging sent both over the edge.

"AAHHHH" she cried as she came. Minato did something a little different.

"AAAAHHHOOOO" he moaned and howled

He covered the inside of her womb making it all white. He pulled out and fell beside Akitsu draping his arm over her. She moved to him and they kiss for a minute then pulled away giggling.

"Whats so funny?" she kept giggling and stroked Minato's cheek

"You howled" he went bright red and put his face in a pillow.

_'Just kill me now. I didn't even realized I did that. Fuck!' _Akitsu just petted his hair cuddling into him.

"It didn't bother me, I'm just worried about the neighbors. They all probably heard us" she blushed. Minato flipped on his back.

"They didn't. This whole room is sound proof" Akitsu blinked

"Why?"

"When I was younger I would sometimes get nightmares, so whenever I woke up my wolf would come out and make a loud mess of things." he noticed the worry on her face. "It doesn't happen anymore" he reassured her "it one of those just in case things."

She leaded down and kissed him smiling and deepening the kiss but her actions were making his stir down below and his eyes gave way again.

"Another round?" Akitsu asked and was answered immediately by Minato slipping his tongue into her mouth, thous kicking off a few more rounds of love making before they final fell asleep in each others arms. Nether aware of what the next day held.

* * *

><p>There you have it. hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one was meant to focus more on Minato's and Akitsu's developing relationship and future winging partners. The next WILL have action so bear with me. If you want to see a certain sekirei in Minato's flock let me know, I've already been asked about a few and to answer yes most of the ones asked about will be in his group.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Growing In Numbers

Sorry this came so late. My work schedule was changed so i had no time to write.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Growing In Numbers<p>

.BEEP. Minato's alarm went off awaking him up steadily. Reaching over groggy he meant to just turn off the alarm, after a few misses he got mad and slammed his fist down crushing the clock and table in one go. He looked over at the mess and sighed._'Whatever'_ He reached down and grabbed his phone which luckily didn't get trashed. He looked at the time and groaned, it was 6 in the morning. He rolled back over coming face to face with a still sleeping Akitsu, last nights memory's flooding back. '_Holy shit, it wasn't a dream'_ Minato thought as he reached up and stroked her hair smiling. He stayed like that for a few minutes till his phone went off. Minato checked the ID but it came up as private, sighing and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"GOOD MORNING SAHASHI MINATO!" an extremely annoying voice shouted.

Minato dropped the phone, turned and screamed into a pillow in pain. Despite the effort he woke up Akitsu.

"Minato? Are you alright?" He sat up cursing but nodded.

"My ear just hurts. Wheres that stupid phone?" which he found it on the floor. Before he put it back to his ear he saw an image on the screen of a man dressed in a all white suit and cape grinning.

"Who is this?" Akitsu leaned over to look.

"Ah. The Director."

"Wait, the MBI Director?" the guy on the phone stared laughing.

"Correct! Hiroto Minaka at your service. I wanted to congratulate you for surprisingly winging No.7 and joining the Sekirei Plan. I wouldn't have believed are little discarded bird would take flight, I'm so pleased." he said striking some power ranger pose. Minato felt Akitsu stiffen at the 'discarded' comment, he could feel her pain as memorizes of how she became discarded went though her. Minato got angry and glared at Minaka.

"Is that all you have to say or do you plan on wasting more of are time?" Minaka was taken aback by the sudden anger and got quickly to the point.

"I also wanted to make some parts of the plan aware to you-"

"I'm aware of the rules and terms so fuck off!"

Minato cut him off and hung you the phone. He looked at Akitsu who was staring down at the bed still lost in her memorizes of pain. He grabbed her face and kissed her to pull her back to reality. She kissed back then hugged him putting her head on his chest.

"Even if I wasn't able to wing you I still would have taken you with me, mark or no mark I love you all the same." he told her.

Akitsu stared to cry holding him tighter. Minato pulled her onto his lap and held her back. They sat there for a while in each others arms till they had to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change MBI Tower<strong>

Minaka sat in his office furious at what just happen. Not only was he interrupted and hung up on, he was treated with disrespect. He hit the intercom call his secretary.

"Yes Hiroto-sama?" a male voice said.

"Natsuo, call the Disciplinary Squad to my office. Now." he said in a cold voice.

"Understood."

A few minuets later two girls walked in, one that looked to be a teenager with pink hair in a pony-tail at the side of her head dressed with a black kimono top and black shorts. She also had red fingerless boxing gloves and combat boots. The second looked a bit older then the first. She had messy white hair who wore a studded choker, black shredded kimono and bandages all over her body. The most menacing part about her was the pair of gauntlets that were armed with scythe-like, barbed-tipped claws, and metal braces going up her forearm.

"Whats up boss?" asked the gray haired one. _'I'm missing my show'_ she said inward.

"Yeah, is it time for us to be winged now? I thought you wanted to wait till Karasuba got back." said the red hair girl.

"Your not my dear birds. Have a little mission for you before that." he Minaka leaned forward on his desk intertwining his fingers. "I want you to go and teach an ashikabi a lesson. Don't kill him or his sekirei, just hurt them understand?"

Both girls nodded grinning getting excited. They had been stuck in the tower at time where it would feel like forever and braking bones sounded like a good stress release.

"We got it. This will be fun."said the pink one.

"Good. Natsuo will give you the information on the ashikabi." Minaka waved them off and they ran out the door. He stood up and walked to the window over looking the city grinning. "The game has barley started and we already have interesting players." he laughed "How exciting."

The two sekirei made there way to Natsuo who was waiting with a file.

"Here you are Benitsubasa-chan." He handed the file to the pink haired girl.

"Sweet! Lets go Haihane." Beni said to her gray haired partner. They both turned to leave then Beni stopped and looked back. "Hey Natsuo-san, what did the guy do to piss off Minaka?" He just shrugged.

"As far as I know he hung up on him." This made Haihane laugh.

"Hehehe. He sounds like fun."

Beni looked in the file and saw the picture of their target, Minato. She felt her heart skip a beat looking at the picture. She quickly ignored it and marched off, getting ready for her new entrainment.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change Maison Izumo Around 8 AM<strong>

Minato and Akitsu enjoyed breakfast with everyone at the inn. Uzume was talking to Akitsu about what clothes she would want to get and where they should go to lunch after. She just kept saying 'whatever you think is best' to mostly everything that was asked. Minato notice that if it wasn't him asking she wouldn't really react, except when Uzume would make a dirty comment but even then it would mostly be a slight blush. Him and Kagari talked about the host bar and if they should get Minato's motorcycle (a Honda Valkyrie) before heading there. Minato kept telling him that it would be faster if they got the bike first so they could get to the bar and back home no problem. Kagari was reluctant about it saying it was too nice a day out and it was perfect for walking. The real reason is that would involve him holding on to Minato and he wasn't sure how he would react to being so close. He finial gave in when Minato bought up if her didn't get his bike he would have to pay a holding fee.

After they all talked for a bit more Minato went back over to his house to change out of his lounge clothes to his work ones. He was wearing fitted black dress shirt, pants and over coat with black dress shoes. When he came back to the inn he was given a mix of reactions. Kagari was already used to seeing him like that and dress the exact same except for having a white dress shirt. He just gave him a thumbs up in approval. Uzume only saw Minato wear clothes like this one other time and told him she should wear them more often. He would have if she wouldn't tease him so much while he wore it. In normal attire 50% of the time she would tease him but if he started anything more 'classy' it jumped to 80%. At that rate he would leave the inn as soon as he was in the same room as her to avoid doing anything rash. Luckily being with Akitsu took down his desire for that so he just stood there blushing as she poked and prodded him. Miya did same thing every time he dressed for work; she'd tell him that he cleaned up nice and would frown when she saw his hair. It would be in its messy state and she would make him sit down for her to fix to her standers of proper. She secretly liked these movements, they were the closes she would allow herself to Minato. He liked it as well, Miya had a peculiar sent to her that he loved. She smelted like honey, not the processed crap, the nature stuff and something else he couldn't place. As he sat letting her fix his hair he noticed Akitsu blush as she stared at him in a daze. He smile at her thinking about taking her out to dinner after work. Getting all of that out of the way the four departed for their day.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Akitsu &amp; Uzume Shopping District Around<br>**

Uzume was determinant to get any reaction out of Akitsu. She noticed her lack of emotion without Minato and wanted her to feel comfortable without him being around. Not to mention she also had question about him she wanted to ask. Sometimes she thought his eyes would change somehow when she teased him too much. She wanted to know if she was seeing things or if something was wrong with him. She cared for Minato and she wanted to help if anything was troubling him.

The girls were going though different store trying on all sorts of things. Uzume was able to get some reactions out of Akitsu with a mix of teasing and jokes. Getting her to do small chuckles to actual smiles every once in a while. They soon found out Akitsu had more of an interest in old fashion attire then modern and got her different kimonos and the like. Paying with the card Minato gave her like they did everything else that was bought even for anything Uzume wanted.

"You don't have to pay for me, I have my own money you know."

"Ah. Minato said it would be payment for the clothes you lent."

"What? I was just helping out a friend. Buying me stuff in return is-" she stopped for a moment and started giggling giving Akitsu a knowing look. "So the maid costume worked did it?"

Akitsu blush gave her all the answers she needed. She went red as an apple and looked embarrassed, all signs of her usual blank expression gone. Uzume bust out laughing.

"You can keep it. We should go get you some others to see how he holds up."

"Ah...about that. We need to get another maid one."

"Okay? Why? You want to make him dress up too?" she teased.

Akitsu if it was possible went redder at the thought and shook her head.

"He ripped it when we had sex."

"...AAAHHHHH!AHHH!AHHH!AH!"

Uzume had dropped in the middle of the store laughing her ass off. Akitsu stood there for a minute to calm herself then grabbed all the bags they had in one hand and Uzume in the other and dragged them to the next store with her laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Minato &amp; Kagari Host Bar<br>**

Kagari excused himself to the restroom replaying what happened on the way to the bar. Riding to the host bar on the motorcycle with Minato had been both heaven and hell for him. Heaven for the fact he got to hold Minato close to him without him knowing of any ulterior motive. Hell for him because holding Minato so close was making him react worst. He had to fight the urge to not jump Minato and wing himself, as a result kept tightening his grip around him. Minato felt his grip and thought he was nervous about riding the bike. Luckily Minato only had only one helmet, and being the guy he is, gave it to Kagari hiding his fully blushed face when ever Minato look back to check on him.

When Kagari came out of the restroom he saw Minato stand in between two of the private booths facing towards the bar. His job was to make sure no one tried anything on the top Hosts in the reserved booths. Being that Kagari was one, he would always get one of them. Kagari couldn't help but think of him as his own personal bodyguard. His arms crossed putting on what they would joke about being his 'bouncer face'. When Minato saw Kagari it was immediately replaced with a kind smile and wave making him laugh. Everyone kept telling Minato with his demeanor and looks he could easily become a host. Given his condition he refused saying he was fine just doing this, the fact being he saw how 'grabby' all the customer could get and he knew he couldn't handle that. Kagari made his way over sitting at the edge of the booth to Minato's left to talk while he waited for his next appointment.

"Ready to fend off the beasts?" He joked. Minato chuckled.

"That's why I'm here. You ready to bring some girls' dream to life?"

"If that is what my lady asks of me." both of them started laughing.

Kagari's client showed up the Minato went back into guard mode. He scanned the room for any trouble but still kept his focus going back to Kagari like always. As time went on he would look around the room to see what different kind of people they had in today when he noticed a girl siting at a table by herself looking at him. She looked to be around nineteen and had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck was a red ribbon. When she saw him looking back she gave him a seductive smile and winked. He blushed trying to figure out how to respond till five guys came rushing into the bar, pulling his focus. One looking around frantically. He looked over at Kagari and his client and got pissed stomping over.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl friend?"

"Girlfriend? Wait you just said you were single."

"Get your hands off my girl before I-"

Minato quickly got in between the guy and Kagari. "Is their a problem Sir?"

"A problem? This fucker is with my girl. Get out of my way!"

As he went to shove Minato he soon ended up on the floor pined with his arm behind his back with Minato on top of him.

"You need to calm down. I get completely why your angry but causing trouble ain't gonna help you."

"Get off him!"

Minato then felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned to look a fist hit him in the jaw. 'CRRAAACK' the guy who punched him dropped to the ground with a broken hand. Minato rubbed his jaw the pain already gone and let the guy he pinned get up to help his friend. Three of the other guys came up standing next to them.'Great more of em' then sighed. One the other bouncers was about to come up but he waved them off.

"Keep the crowed back, I got it" He nodded and did as told. Everyone had seen most of what Minato could do and trusted his ability to handle theses things.

Minato took off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He pointed to the back door.

"Can we please talk this outside so bystanders don't get hurt please?"

"Fuck you!" one of the thugs yelled and rushed Minato. He sighed again.

"Fine"

As soon as the thug got in range he aimed a punch with his right hand for Minato's head. Minato in turn raised his arm and made him punch his elbow. As soon as it connected the mans hand broke and Minato followed up with a kick to his chest sending him flying into the mans friends.

_'Two down three to go'  
><em>  
>The 'boyfriend' yelled at the other two to rush Minato. One went to tackle him while the other went for his legs. He kicked the guy going for his legs in the shoulder and punched the other in the stomach making him pass out. As the one rolled on the floor in pain and the other unconscious he walked up to the leader who was cowering in fear, cracking his knuckles.<p>

"You still want to go or are you going to take your friends and leave?"

"W-we'll leave. We'll leave!" he shuddered.

"Good. Now apologize to the people you've bothered and get lost."

The man frantically got up bowed and apologized to the whole bar, grabbed his friends and left. Minato looked around the bar. For some reason he was looking for the girl he saw but she was gone. He then turn to Kagari who looked shocked. He had seen Minato fight before but it still always surprised him especially how easy he saw him break those morons bones.

"You okay?" Kagari asked walking up to him.

"I'm fine they didn't really do much. Are you two okay?"

Kagari completely forgot about his client, he was focused on the fight getting ready to help if needed. The girl didn't seem to notice, her focus was on Minato and his actions. When she noticed the attention on her she quickly bowed and left from embarrassment. The two just looked at each other and shrugged, turning the attention back to work and cleaned up. After they finished and the bar went back to order, the two went on break and sat in one of the back private break-rooms. The owner talked to them for a bit about what happened and was glad it all got resolved with little issue and went back to work leaving the two.

Minato stretched out on the couch they were sitting on and put his legs across Kagari's. "Well that was fun" Minato laughed. Kagari glared at him and shoved his legs off making him sit up.

"Why did you refuse help? What if one of the guys had a knife?

Minato blinked. "You've seen me fight before. Whats the big deal?"

Kagari lost it. He stood up in front if him and shouted

"The big deal!? The fights before were ether drunk idiots who you just had to shove over to win or a loud mouth that cant fight. Today you got attacked by four guy! You could have got gotten hurt! I get its your job to look after me, but-"

"But nothing!" Minato cut off. "So what if its four guy? I can take care of myself and as were friends and coworkers it is my job to take care of you."

Kagari felt himself react again, only this time stronger. He could no longer compose himself and shouted. "What if i lost you!?"

Kagari realized what he said and covered his mouth all red but muttered. "I love you"

Minato looked up shocked.

He never really knew how he felt. He cared for Kagari and he would be lying if was said we was never attracted to him. But he was with Akitsu and he couldn't betray her. He slowly stood up and put his hands on Kagari's shoulders. He lead into Minato's chest burying his face into it while gripping the front of his shirt.

"I-I care about you too Kagari but...I cant hurt Akitsu."

Kagari shock his head and chuckled.

"I love how kind you are." he felt Minato move to hug him and looked up smiling at him. "But I think she'll except me"

He brought his arms around Minato's neck and brought his face down to him. Both of the were beat red and Minato could feel his wolf start to rise. Kagari's eyes widened when Minato's glowed and tried to turn away. Kagari put his hand to his face and made Minato look back at him.

"Kagari I-I...I'm not human."

"I don't care. Your who I want." Kagari said and smashed his lips to him.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw flame wings shoot from Kagari's back, looking as if they would igniting the room as fire filled it. Minato was astounded that is wasn't burning anything and most of all he wasn't. _'It's so warm' _he though.

The burst of energy brought the rest of his wolf out. Giving in to lust he put Kagari against the wall kissing him back but more ruffly putting his tongue in the mix. Kagari was more than willing for this and let Minato dominate his mouth. Minutes passed as Minato finally calmed down and separated from him leaving a trail of saliva, both breathing heavy. Kagari smiled

"Sekirei No.6 Homura with you forever." Minato looked at him confused by the name change making him laugh. "I'll explain my part if you do yours."

Minato got what he meant and both went to sit getting ready for a long talk.

* * *

><p><strong>7 PM On The Way Back To Maison Izumo<strong>

Minato and Kagari were making there way back to the inn on the motorcycle. Kagari was in heaven only this time relaxing as he held Minato and started rubbing his chest. Minato laughed

"Behave you. If i crash its your fault."

Kagari then laughed. "Hey, I always had to hold back before and now I don't. Let me have my fun."

"Can it at least wait till were off the bike?"

"Hmmm. Well...no." He said feeling more of Minato's chest. "So this whole wolf thing." your family doesn't know about it?" He shook his head. "Why?"

Minato sighed. "It has to do with some rules of the pack I was with. And how would you tell some about something like that? I woulda' been locked up and tested for being crazy."

"But you told me and Akitsu." Kagari countered.

"I'm not with my pack anymore and now your also my mates. Your and exception. Besides I've been keeping it a secret for years now, theirs no point in saying anything now."

"Are you sure keeping something like this a secret will be okay?"

"It'll be fine. We just have to deal with-WHAT THE HELL!"

Minato then slammed on his breaks turning sideways to stop immediately as something crashed in front of them kicking up a dust cloud. Him and Kagari jumped off the motorcycle as whatever hit the ground went right for them smashing it. Minato not fully cluing into the situation dropped to his knees.

"MY BIKE!"

Kagari just patted him on the back saying it was going to be alright sighing in his head. '_Of course he's more worried about the bike"._

"You got lucky" a female voice shouted. Coming out of the smoke was Beni and Haihane. "We're the Disciplinary Squid and-HEY! Are you even listening!"

Minato was still on the ground weeping with Kagari trying to calm him. Beni snapped and charged them, fist aiming for Minato's head.

"Listen to me idiots!"

A fire wall shot up in between Beni her target making her jump back. Kagari stood in front of Minato and shouted.

"Sekirei 6 Homura. I'll burn you to ashes."

Beni stepped forward "Sekirei 105 Benitsubasa. Hope your ready to die. Ready Haihane?...Haihane?"

Haihane was sitting down sulking in depression. Scratching circles in the ground to pass time.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up! Its time to fight!"

"My show. I forgot it was on today and its the last episode. I didn't get anyone to record it." she sunk further into the ground.

"Who gives a shit about some show! Get your ass up!"

**At the same time.**

"Minato get up! We have to fight."

Minato just sat on the ground looking at peaces of the Valkyrie while Homura yelled at him. "I built it from scratch. It took me years."

Minato and Haihane both stood up and sat on the curb next to each other. "Have at it, I'm not in the mood." They both said at the same time.

Homura and Beni looked at them and then at each other baffled. _'Their both idiots'_. Beni shook her head and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Lets just get this over with."

Homura extended his hand to Beni igniting it. "I couldn't agree more."

And with that they launched at each other. Beni ran straight for him aiming for his head. Homura barely dodged her punch jumping to the left and raised a fire wall to make her back up. He launched a fireball at her that she ended up punching though. She went in again aiming for his stomach when another wall of fire shot up blocking her. The fight kept going back and forth like this; Beni trying to get in close to hit him and Homura forcing her back throwing fire at her. Both trying to tier the other out.

Meanwhile...Minato and Haihane were watching their partners fight each other.

"Should we be fighting?" asked Haihane clawing more circles at her feet. Minato just shrugged fiddling with one of the gears of his bike he found. She looked over at him curiously, he was attractive to her. _'Good looking, more than Natsuo and he looks like a fighter, I wonder'_ she thought on considering letting herself be his. Minato felt her stare and looked back. He was still upset about the bike, but he could see how upset Haihane was about her show and gave her an understanding look.

"Sorry about your show. "

She glumly shrugged. "Sorry about your bike. We didn't mean to aim at it. I made a joke at washboard over-there, she got pissed and tried to hit me, missed and hit you." she explained. Minato just started laughing

"Aahahah. Washboard, that's a good one. " Haihane brightened up and laughed too.

She told him all the jokes she would make at Beni. How she teased her about there apparent ashikabi was gay and the only thing he would like was her flat chest. Minato kept laughing the whole time having trouble breathing, both forgot about the situation going on around them until two angry voices went off.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? "

Sure enough Homura and Beni stomped up looming over them. Homura had a bloody nose and some rips in his clothes, while Beni had some light burns and parts of her clothes singed, both very pissed.

"We've been fighting this whole time and you two have been chatting away. He/She's the enemy!" they both shouted.

Minato and Haihane looked at each other then at them.

"He/She seems nice." the two on the curb said.

"What are you talking about? He's the target and-" Beni stopped shouting when she finally got a good look at Minato.

Her heart sped up and the blood rushed to her face. '_It's like when I looked at the picture but worse. No way, HIM?!'_ she was lost in thought and didn't even notice herself grabbing onto his face. "My Ashikabi."

Minato sat there stunned as Beni leaned in to him. Homura went to grab her but Haihane got between him giving Beni just enough time to seal the deal. Bright crimson wings shot from her back as Beni's lips met Minato's. Not as large as Akitsu's or Homuar's but still a couple meters long. Beni pulled away still holding Minato face smiling at him sweetly.

"Sekirei No. 105 Benitsubasa, I will pulverize my ashikabi's enemy's, now and forever." Haihane then shoved Beni out of the way and sat on Minato's lap removing her gauntlets.

"Sorry about this, but I'm reacting too."

He was still in shock and just stared at her try to find words. Haihane just went in for it, rapped her arms around his neck and took her turn for his lips. A bright blue wings came from her back that were the same length as Beni's. Instead of breaking the kiss like Beni did, Haihane shoved her tongue in his mouth shoving him to the ground and deepened the kiss. Instinct kicking in, he kiss back giving into his wolf, rapping his arms around her back pulling her closer. Minato broke the kiss moving down her neck making her moan. Before he could keep going both Homura and Beni grabbed Haihane and pulled her away from Minato. Homura out of complete jealousy and Beni out of a mix of jealousy and concern. She saw Minato's eyes change and had no clue how to take it. When she was pulled away Haihane saw his eye too but instead of Beni's reaction she just beamed.

"Your eyes are cool!" she said

Minato regained his focus and looked at Homura who was pissed. He immediately sat on his knees and bowed with his head to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please don't ash me." he begged.

Homura kept staring him down and sighed.

"It's fine but you have to explain this to Akitsu."

Minato sat up and put his head in his hands. _'Oh shit, she's going to kill me. Kagari is one thing but the Disciplinary Squid...fuck'_

"While your explaining things, mind telling us about your damn eye thing?" Beni said pulling Minato to his feet and hugging his right arm. Homura grabbed the other glaring at her. For entertainment Haihane jumped up rapping her arm around his neck, letting her feet dangle. This made both Homura and Beni yell and start a tug of war match as Haihane laughed.

Minato just sighed. "This is going to be a long night." He started walking home carrying Haihane and dragging the arguing two. As they walked he explained what he was.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change Maison Izumo 8 PM<strong>

Miya was teaching Akitsu how to cook as they were making dinner. Uzume told them she was going to take a nap and to get her when dinner was done.

"My, my. Whatever I'm I going to do with that girl." Miya started giggling in her hand. "Maybe I should raise the rent."

Akitsu just looked as if she didn't care but on the inside she told herself to never piss of Miya. She looked over at the clock. "Minato should have been back by now."

"My, your right I wonder if something happened."

Sure enough they heard the door open and Minato's voice shout.

"We're back and we aaa...have a surprise."

Akitsu rushed to the door and ran at Minato hugging him.

"Sorry we took so long. Their was a little...incident."

She looked at him seeing he was nervous and then looked at the door. She saw Kagari with some dried blood on his shirt and two overs she didn't expect. Minato felt her stiffen and the room grow cold. He wrapped his arms around her to try and keep her calm.

"Umm..Kagari, Beni and Haihane are now part of the family."

Three things happened as soon as he said those words. First the temperature dropped even colder making everyone besides Akitsu and Minato shiver. Second Kagari looked worried while Beni and Haihane looked terrified. Third Minato quickly moved in between Akitsu and the two Disciplinary Squid members as ice went flying at them.

* * *

><p>Again I'm sorry the chapter was late. I will try to make them sooner but it all depends on my schedule. With that out of the way thank you all for your support. I wanted to hold a vote to see if Karasuba should be part of the flock as well as Uzume. I have a plan for ether if they are or aren't Minato's so i want you to chose. With that I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Falling In Line

Here you go, chapter 4. for the laws sake disclaimer: i do not own Sekirei, only the wolf ideas nothing more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Falling In Line<p>

"Alright. Now that that's all settled lets all get along alright." Minato stated.

He, his sekirei and the Izumo household (Save for one giggle perv) were all sitting in the dinning room. Miya sat to the head of the table with Minato sitting at the other end. Kagari sitting to his right with Uzume while Benitsubasa and Haihane were sitting to his left. Akitsu was curled up in Minato's lap, much to all his sekirei's jealousy and Uzume's entertainment, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face in his chest. She was still upset about what happened earlier and needed extra attention so Miya allowed her to stay this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

Minato grabbed Beni and Haihane pulling them into his chest as his back faced Akitsu. Ice shards dug into his back as he let out a roar. Immediately the cold air went away and soon yells filled the room. Beni and Haihane tried to get out of Minato's grip and attack Akitsu. Kagari stepped in between Akitsu and the other with a fire ball ready to throw at her. Minato was fighting the pain to keep himself from turning. He regained control as he felt his body start to heal it's self and push the shards out slowly. He struggled to stand up straight and turned around keeping a firm grip around his two sekirei's waist so they wouldn't lunge, Haihane in his right Beni in his left. To make matters worse Miya came in from the kitchen, her aura at full blast with no trace of a smile stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What is going on?" Miya asked in rage. She looked at Minato and saw ice shards coming out of his back, and his eyes glowing. The raging aura diminished. Ignoring everything else she immediately was behind him checking the wounds. "Are you alright? We need to get you to a hospital." she asked full of concern.

"What's going on?" Uzume asked coming down the stairs. "I hear yelling and-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she screamed.

_'Shit. This is so not how I wanted to tell them' _"I'm fine and I don't need a hospital." Minato grunted. "I just need someone to pull these out. The rest will work it's self out." he let go of Beni and Haihane seeing as they were to scared of Miya to do anything. He looked at Akitsu with a mix of concern and anger then at his two new sekirei.

"You two go with Kagari and Uzume to the dinning room, me and Akitsu need to talk. And Haihane, leave your claws by the door please."

"Got it."

Minato turned to Miya. "Miya, do you mind pulling these out so I can heal? I promise to explain all of this." Minato said. She nodded eying him carefully.

Kagari turned and looked at him as if he was an idiot. He didn't trust the new members of the flock but it was still wrong for Akitsu to attack them. His so called sister just hurt their ashikabi in the process of try to get them and he now wanted to be alone with her. "Hell no! You expect me to leave you alone with her?" he pointed at Akitsu who flinched looking down at the ground in shame dropping to her knees.

"I'm so sorry" Akitsu cried. "I thought they...I just." she thought they were a threat. The part of Minato saying they were his now went right over her head when she saw them.

Minato walked to Akitsu, with Miya's help, and he dropped down in front of her. As best as he could he put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Akitsu slowing raised her arms to his shoulders and buried her face in Minato's chest crying. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay. I'm alright. I get why you did it but you still shouldn't have. They're family now okay?" Akitsu nodded tightening her grip on Minato.

Minato stood up slow picking Akitsu up in a bridle carry then turned to Miya.

"Kitchen the best place for this?" she nodded and Minato turned to the others. "Kagari, Akitsu wont do anything and Miya's going to be in the room. Just take the others, I'll be fine." Minato steadily walked to the kitchen with Miya and Akitsu.

Kagari was not happy with this and was about to act when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Uzume shaking her head.

"I may not know whats going on but let them be for now. You saw how many of those things were in him and he was able to stand. If it was anyone of us we'd be really hurt or probably dead." Uzume told him. She grabbed his arm pulling him to the dinning room and gestured the others to follow. "And I think you should explain how the hell he took a hit like that in the first place."

Kagari thought about it as he followed and nodded. He would tell her some but not all about his ashikabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Minato was siting backwards in one of the kitchen chairs. Miya ripped his jacket and shirt off so she could pull each shard out without obstruction. The shards were all over his back. It looked to be around twenty of them ranging around half a foot long.

_'Thank the Maker none hit his heart. But how was he able to sat let along walk?' _Miya thought as she began removing the ice. Her questions partly answered with astonishment as she watched the open wounds close slowly heal into scares. _'What are you Minato?'_

Akitsu sat in front of Minato holding his hands looking at them. She knew he forgave her but she still held fear of him throwing her away. Minato grabbed her chin and made Akitsu look at him. She still had tears in her eyes and he could see her fear. He raised his other hand up and cupped her cheeks smiling as best as he could though the pain.

"I will NOT throw you away, so stop thinking that." Minato said firmly. "I told you, I get why you did it. Even though you should have let me explain, I still get it. You just got to apologize to those two okay?"

Akitsu moved her chair closer to Minato so she could rest her head on his shoulder putting her arms around his neck. She nodded and both remained silent.

"By the way. I really like your kimono." Minato said. Akitsu was wearing one of the kimonos she bought with Uzume, it was all white except for it's tan trim and sash around her waist. Akitsu blushed and nodded again.

Miya spoke up, "Minato I still need an explanation for this." she pulled another shard out of his lower back making him growl. She was almost done with there being only three shards left. Two of them were getting pushed out by Minato's own body while the third was stuck in his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about this. Kagari told me you knew about the sekirei plan and said I should tell you about me, and I was going to explain it but you know with all that happened." Minato laughed sheepishly and scratch the back of his head with his right hand. Well tried to. The shard in his shoulder blade twisted as he raised his arm, getting him to growled. Miya moved to it and ripped it out only to hear a loud cracking sound as she did.

"RRAAAAAAA!" Akitsu sat up wide eyed as Minato let out a roar.

"Are you all right?!" Kagari yelled from the other room. Uzume was tying to keep him and the other two from leaving the room.

Minato grunted out, "I'm fine! Don't worry." He could hear Beni and Haihane calm down but Kagari was still trying to get by Uzume. "Kagari, relax!" Minato ordered. "One of the thing was deeper than the rest but Miya helped getting it out. We're almost done." Minato heard Kagari stop trying to get by Uzume but wouldn't move from the door to the dinning room. Sighing he focused back to his shoulder.

The wound wasn't closing as fast as the others were so making Miya worry. "Minato it doesn't look to be healing."

"It's fine, just watch." Minato just outstretched his right arm and did a quick flex. There was a loud pop and crunching noise from his shoulder then nothing. Miya watched as Minato's skin moved, the bones resting underneath it reforming his shoulder to what it once was and the wound began to close.

Minato put his arm down. "That's better." he sighed in relief. "Know to give you the short answer to most of this, I'm not human." he said. Miya gave him a glare telling him she knew that much as she went to get the last shards out. He laughed sheepishly again. "I'm what humans call a Lycanthrope or in lame terms a werewolf." he expanded as Miya finished pulling the last of the ice from his body and examined his back. All the the places were there was once ice shards were replaced with fain scars, some of which were almost gone. Minato chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "As you can see being a wolf has its perks."

He stood up and stretched out his body. Miya blushed looking at it him and turned to hid it. Akitsu on the other hand got up and investigated Minato herself to make certain he was all right. She got behind him and checked every spot one of her shards hit. Feeling around each light scar to see if it caused pain Minato pain it got him to laugh.

"Hahaha. That tickles." Minato said.

Akitsu smiled and hugged his back nuzzling her head in it. "I'm glad your alright. None of it hurts?"

Minato turned around and hugged her kissing to top of Akitsu's head. "It doesn't hurt. Now lets go talk with everyone before Kagari blows a gasket." he laughed as the three made there way to the dinning room.

As Minato guessed Kagari was waiting by the door. As soon as he and the other walked into the room Kagari wrapped his arms around Minato's waist hugging his back. "Your alright? Your not hurt anymore? I know you told me you heal fast but I didn't think it'd be that quick." Kagari checked for any wounds. Brushing his hand along Minato's back over what were now fading marks.

Minato started laughing, "Will you stop tickling me geez." he grabbed Kagari's arm bring him in front of him and hugged him close making his fire sekirei look up at him. Kagari blushed at the close proximity "I'm fine so stop worrying." Minato looked at Beni and Haihane who were sitting across the table trying to control themselves from rushing him. Minato chuckled and raised his arm up telling them to come over. They both ran to his arms hugging him. Beni slipped her arms under Kagari and Haihane so she could feel Minato directly. She ended up bring him to a bear hug lifting him in the air crushing him.

"B-Beni. Y-Your cr-ushing m-me." Minato struggled to breath. Kagari pride as much room in-between her and their ashikabi as possible putting his hand in front of her and igniting it. Beni screeched and jumped back.

"The hells your problem?" she shouted. Kagari kept his hand lit and stepped towards her.

"You crushing my Ashikabi is the problem you flat moron." Kagari growled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Beni dropped into stance getting ready to hit him.

Haihane went back to hugging Minato and started snickering at her teammates. "Flat Vs. flat. This is great." she laughed. Minato was trying not to laugh, about to step in until.

"Their is NO fight in Maison Izumo." Miya's aura flared up sending a giant hannya mask between the two rule breakers. "Is that understood?" she asked sweetly, everyone nodded. "Good, now SIT." she ordered.

Everyone ran to the table to sit except for Minato and Akitsu who still stood at the door way. Akitsu was unsure on what to do until Minato turned to her and held his hand out, "Come on then." Akitsu took it and was led to sit down with him. As he sat down at the end of the table she put herself in his lap and curled up there. Minato sighed and wrapped his arms around her body, ignoring the glares his sekirei gave him. "Alright, lets start with an apology." he grabbed Akitsu's chin to make her look up. "Don't you have something you want to say?"

Akitsu put her stone face on and turned to Beni and Haihane. " I didn't listen when Minato said he winged you; I thought you were a threat so I attacked. I sorry for hurting are Master." she said but inwardly, _'Still don't plan to share him with you'. _

"Akitsu." Minato said firmly.

She flinched at the commanding tone in his voice, "And I'm sorry I attached you."

"It's all cool." Haihane shrugged it off. Beni was not so forgiving.

"Are you kidding? She doesn't mean a thing she just said to us. She probably planing our deaths while we sleep. And aren't you suppose to be discarded?" Beni pointed at Akitsu's forehead. Akitsu buried her head back into Minato's chest and gripped his shoulders. She was trying her best not to attack again but Minato could feel her hands go colder. He looked at Beni who flinched under his gaze as his eye glowed with authority.

"**Enough**." was all Minato had to say. Beni immediately looking down at the table in fear. Everyone else, besides Miya, froze where they were avoiding eye contact with Minato. Their body's subconsciously made them slightly bow their heads to him in respect. Minato sighed at their fear and pulled his wolf back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool." Minato turned to Beni and she flinched again. "I'm really sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you." Minato bowed his head. "But Akitsu is my sekirei and she will never be referred to as 'discarded' again. Are we clear on that matter?"

The question was asked to Beni but everyone nodded quickly in agreement, not wanting to risk an angry Minato. Miya nodded as well but was starring intently at Minato. She knew he had his own uniqueness about him but she could believe how easily he brought the room practically to its knees.

Akitsu just relaxed in his arms, all freezing intent gone. _'Thank you Minato' _she thought.

Minato relaxed more when he felt Akitsu's comfort and turned back to the matter at hand. "I not asking you both to be 'buddy buddy', just don't fight each other that's all I ask. I know none of this day went as anyone of us expected but let try to make it work."

Steadily ease went though the room as everyone calmed down. Miya was the first to speak up.

"Minato. I still require more of an explanation. What exactly is a Lycanthrope or werewolf you called yourself?" Uzume's head immediately shot to Minato in disbelief.

"No way! Like in the movies?" she asked.

Minato chuckled, _'Thank god Haihane isn't the only one to actual watch them' _"Sort of like that yes, except for that whole silver thing. Doesn't work on me. And I can turn whenever I want." He explained to Uzume who nodded thoughtfully. Miya on the other hand released her aura again and raised her ladle out of nowhere.

"Minato. **I **need you to explain it in a way **I **understand." Minato looked at the ladle in complete fear and nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry! Truly!" he bowed and went into explanation. "First off, you can just call it werewolf. No one really say's Lycanthrope anymore. Second being a werewolf means I can change my form from what you see now into an actual wolf."

"So wait." Uzume started. "No half beast thing? Just on all fours run around wolf?

Minato lifted his hands in front of him with them clenched shut along with his eyes. He took a deep breath and let part of himself go. As he opened his eyes and unclenched his hands everyone, save for Akitsu, gasped. Minato's eyes were glowing again but what surprised them was his teeth and nails. His teeth all turned into K9's and his nail's grew into claws turning black. Akitsu had already seen this form and didn't care. She reached up and pet her Ashikabi. To everyone's surprise, just like a dog he leaned into her hand cuddled into it making Akitsu, Haihane and Uzume giggle. Minato quickly pulled his head away and blushed at what he just did.

_'The fuck. I did it on instinct when she touched me.' _Minato shook his head back and forth and calmed down. His teeth and nails went back to normal while he kept his eyes in glow. "To get back to what I was saying, that was one form I can take and the other is like I said; a full actual wolf. Well a bit bigger than that. Not some ridiculous size but larger than what a wolf should grow to." Minato explained.

Minato's flock already knowing all of this from what he told them just nodded while Uzume beamed with excitement finally solving some of the questions she had about Minato's behavior around her. Miya still looked at him questionably.

"Minato, how did this happen to you? Is the rest of your family the same?" Miya questioned. _'I know Takami is his mother, so that would mean she's the same as him. But I've never seen her display the same, traits beside hostility, and that was mainly towards Minaka.' _Miya kept searching her memorize of her time with the M.I.B but found nothing to believe Takami was the same as Minato.

Minato shook his head with a sad smile. "None of my family members are like me. They don't even know I'm like this. I keep in contact with my little sister every now an again, but I haven't spoken to my mother in years." Minato looked off into the backyard lost in thought. "They're two ways to becoming a wolf. One is to be born, like you assumed I was, and the second is to be bitten. If the bite doesn't kill you, you have a chance at becoming a wolf." Minato looked back at Miya. "I was bitten as a kid and was one of the lucky few to come out alive." he laughed sheepishly. Miya just sighed looking at the man she treasured as a friend, refusing as best as she could to see him as more.

"Why didn't you tell your family?" Miya asked and everyone turned to Minato. No one bothered asking before. They were to caught up in the moment. Minato just give another sad smile and shrugged.

"Rules." Minato claimed. "I was told that it must be kept a secret from all who weren't involved in the pack. Plus it was also an order from my Alpha, and I had no chose but to obey."

"But turning a child...that seems so extreme." said Uzume making Kagari nod.

"What kind of cruel jackass would do this to a child?" Kagari demanded.

Minato sighed again. "It wasn't that simple at the time. The person who bit me didn't mean for it to happen. And when it did they felt extremely guilty. Hell, their was a debate on weather I was to be killed but he argued against it saying he would take care of me and teach me what I needed to know." Minato took a deep breath and continued, "My Alpha told me I could say with my family if I kept good control. I did with great struggle, but when puberty hit my emotions were all over the place. So I had to leave on what my family believed to be me studying abroad." Minato finished let all the information sink in.

The house was silent processing what they were just told. Akitsu gripped Minato tightly crying into his shoulder. Kagari got up and hugged Minato's right side while Beni and Haihane took his left. Kagari reached up and wiped away a stray tear that fell from his Ashikabi's eye. Minato didn't even realize he was crying and tried to shake off the sadness of remembering leaving his family. His sekirei just held him tighter sending him all the warmth and caring they could. Uzume and Miya just held each others hand and watched as Minato's sekirei went to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Now then. Miya. How is it you know about the Sekirei Plan?" Minato asked. They had all settled down drinking tea Miya had made after they all ate. It was getting late but Minato still had some question to ask. Miya giggled behind her hand.

"My late husband worked for the M.I.B as one of the head adjusters." she explained.

Akitsu looked at the landlady. "You were married? I'm sorry for your loss."

Miya gave a sad smile, "Yes, but he past long ago. I'm over some of it by now." there was still sadness in her voice. Minato nodded understanding.

"He sounded like a great man from what Kagari told me about him. It would have been a great honor to meet him Not to mention how lucky of a man he was for getting someone as amazing as you Miya." said Minato with a slight blush.

Miya blushed as well but covered it by giggling into her hand. "My, my Minato. Already trying to add a widow in me to your little harem. Such a shameless beast you are."

Minato went bright red as Beni and Akitsu glared at him and Miya. Haihane and Uzume started laughing while Kagari face palmed himself.

"I-It's not like that!" Minato stuttered. Akitsu sat up in Minato's lap putting her hands, which were getting colder, at ether side of his face making him look at her. Her gaze was as cold as her hands.

"Don't you have enough Sekirei my dear Ashikabi? I don't think you need anymore. **Correct?**" Akitsu made it sound like a question but Minato knew full well that she was making a statement.

"O-Of course love. B-But if one..you know..one happens to react to me, I should at least acknowledge them right?" Minato was getting colder and could see his breath.

"Maybe" was all Akitsu said as sat herself back down in Minato's lap pulling his arms to go around her waist. Minato sighed relief as the cold went away. He turned to Beni, who was still glaring, and Haihane who was still laughing. Minato tightened his grip around Akitsu as he asked his next question.

"Did the M.B.I send you two to attack me?" Beni and Haihane looked at each other then to Minato and nodded sadly.

"Minaka made it sound like there was a rule breaker that needed to be punished. So he told me and Haihane to get them in line." Beni told him, Haihane nodded.

"We weren't actually suppose to be yours." Haihane spoke up. "We were to have Natsuo as are ashikabi, along with one other person."

"Who?" asked Miya but she already knew to answer.

"Karasuba." Both Beni and Haihane said. Miya looked calm and collective on the outside while on the in she was pissed at the very mention of the Black Sekirei. Minato looked at Miya with concern.

_'She looks calm but I can smell her rage about that chick. They must have bad blood between them.' _Minato thought.

"Then Minaka might send her after you." Kagari said. "If that's going to be the case one of us will have to go with you whenever you go some place."

"Whoa. That ain't gonna fly." Minato shook his head. "Sure every once in while, but not all the time. When I need to blow off steam I go for run's out in the park or woods to calm down and clear my head."

Everyone looked at Minato with disapproval. "We can easily keep up with you Minato." said Akitsu.

Minato shook his head again. "That's not the point. When I go for these run's I'm not in human form. I go as a wolf." he clarified. Uzume shot up with excitement.

"Hey Minato, can we see you change? I want to know what your wolf looks like." she begged. Everyone else look at him curiously imaging him turning. Minato just sighed and looked that them all finally resting his gaze on Miya who gave him a slit nod. He picked Akitsu off his lap and set her down where he sat as he got up.

"Alright but wait here." Minato turned to leave to room.

"Where are you going?" Beni asked.

Minato kept walking and shouted, "Well my clothes don't just go 'poof'. I have to strip first or they'll rip up." leading to majority in the room to think about him naked.

Minato went to the kitchen and started to remove his pants and boxers, as they were the only things he had on thanks to the welcome he had earlier. He stood there naked focusing all of his thoughts to the back of his mind. Letting his instincts take over like a wave going though his body, Minato dropped down on all fours changing his body almost instantly. Every time he changed he remembers the first time it happened. When he first turn into a wolf Minato's bones slowly started breaking and reforming. His body would twist around in contorted positions breaking him down and molding him to his new form. It was agonizing. The transformation took over an hour as he begged his Alpha to make it all stop. As time went on it took less and less time to make the change with Minato barely feeling a thing. Now he could turn in the blink of and eye with no pain, just memorize of such. Minato shook his whole body and made his way back to the dinning room.

Everyone was now facing the door way, waiting to see Minato, but were still shocked when he came to the room. Minato's wolf form was as he described. He was some what larger than a full grown wolf and with them all siting on the floor, he easily towered over everyone. His fur was all black matching his raven hair color and his steel eyes were the same as before. Uzume and Kagari being the closest reacted first. She reached her hand out to Minato waving him to come to them. He complied and moved to lay down by to two. They ran there hands though Minato's fur, petting him. Minato leaned into their pets groaning and whimpering in comfort. Uzume laughed as she scratched behind his ear.

"You know, I always wanted a dog" she laughed making the tension in the room dissipate.

Minato just huffed. _'Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.' _He then got up and went over to Akitsu. As soon as she saw him move towards her she reached her arms out and grabbed his head. He leaned down and pressed his head against hers. Akitsu just kept looking into his eyes while petting the side of his face smiling.

"I don't see anything different form how you usually are." she told him.

_'That's my girl.' _Minato thought as he started nuzzling his head in the nape of Akitsu's neck. She giggled at the affection and kissed him on the nose. She pouted as Minato moved around to the left side of the table where Beni and Haihane were. Haihane didn't even wait for Minato to move behind her and Beni. She went right up to him and hugged with a giant smile.

"Are Ashikabi is so badass!" she beamed nuzzling her head into Minato's shoulder. Beni on the other hand was nervous. She could tell it was Minato but the wolf was intimating to her.

Minato picked up her smell of distress and lowered himself so he wasn't stand over Beni. He laid his head down on the floor next to her leg and whimpered at her. '_I don't want you to be scared of me.' _Minato gave her his puppy eyes and kept whining. Beni looked as if she would melt right there as she looked at Minato's eyes.

"Fine. _Sigh._ You win." Beni started petting him. She felt more at eases as Minato moved his head to her lap and snuggled up to her. She started scratch under his chin as Haihane scratched his sides and back. "Okay, so maybe your kind of cute." Beni said blushing. Minato then got up and licked Beni's cheek. Haihane fell back laughing at Beni's face; she was in shock, still trying to process what just happened. Slowly she reached her hand up and touch the cheek Minato licked, feeling some drool there. She turned all red and started shouting. "Eeewww! What the hell! Minato that's nasty!" Beni tried to shove him away but he just sat by her not moving an inch.

Minato started light barking almost sounding like a chuckle. _'Hhhaahahaa. God your reaction was priceless.' _Haihane went back to hugging Minato still laughing. _'Why not two for two' _he thought as he leaned down and licked Haihane next. Now Beni started laughing with everyone. Minato caught some of Haihane's hair while he licked her and it was standing up now.

"Love the new look Haihane." Beni said holding her stomach laughing hysterically.

Haihane just huffed, punched Minato in the shoulder and stood up. "Where can I clean up?" she asked Miya.

"The washroom is down the hall towards the kitchen." Miya told her. She nodded and left. Miya turned to Minato and waved him over. "I believe it's my turn then. Just remember," she raised up her ladle, "**no licking**." she smiled darkly making Minato nervously nod.

_'God that is that is the last way I would want to die.' _Minato thought looking at the ladle.

He walked up to Miya's right, and laid down next to her sitting up with his head at the same level as hers. Miya put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes feeling his heart beat. Minato closed his eyes as well and leaned his head down to rest his ear above her heart listening to it. _'It's beating fast but she's so calm.' _Minato took a deep breath, _'Her scent is so warm.' _The two slowly pulled away from each other looking into the others eyes. _'Well if I cant show her affection that way, how bout this.'_ Minato pressed the front of his muzzle to Miya's cheek then laid his head back down. Miya couldn't hind her blush from Minato's actions but laughed it off.

"Well aren't you a little sneak." Miya laughed petting his head. "Alright Minato. I believe I understand everything I need to. Why don't you go and change back." Minato stood up and shook his body out. He walked around Miya and made his way to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath like before, Minato pushed all his instincts down and let his humanity back up. He stood up changing back into a human, some sweat coming off him. Minato stretched out his body and reach out her clothes.

"Nice." a seductive voice said. Minato looked to his right only to see Haihane looking his body up and down, especially between his legs. "I'm so looking forward to the future." she said and went to the dinning room with a smile.

Minato just stood there for a second processing what happened. _'I feel a little _violated.'he thought as he started putting on his clothes and made his way to the dinning room. As soon as he came in he was met with teasing and taunts. The night continued with this for a while till it was time for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V M.B.I Tower<strong>

The scientist were all still running around panicking. Homura who was believed to be an unstable number and two members of the Disciplinary Squad were reported as now winged by Sahashi Minato earlier today. But that wasn't the reason they were freaking out. No, their concern was now a very angry gray haired woman yelling at them asking how the hell this happened.

"I was gone for four days! FOUR GOD DAMN DAYS! And you idiots give part of the Disciplinary Squad to MY SON!" Takami Sahashi was yelling. She hadn't seen her son in years and this was how he was going to pop back into her life. _'I've been worry as hell about him and this is what he dose! Yukari didn't even tell me he was in Tokyo!'_

"My my Takami. You seem angrier then usual." said Minaka coming off the elevator to her. "What has you troubled my d-"

Minaka was cut off by a kick sending him to the floor. Takami then got on top of him and started beating the crap out of him. "You said you wouldn't involve my children in this damned game!" she shouted not breaking stride and continued punching Minaka. She finally stopped the beating and got off of him to light a cigaret. Minaka slowly got up.

"Takami my dear. Fate has a different role for are dear ashikabi. You should take pride in knowing your son is part of something larger. Although I didn't plan for No. 104 and 105 to become his, no matter it just makes the game more fun." Minaka laughed only to get another beating.

Bad for her mission, Karasuba was sitting alone by the computer terminals sharpening her sword. An evil grin was spreading across her face as she looked at the picture of her subordinates ashikabi. _'He might be more than just a monkey. I wonder if I should see what fun he could bring me.' _she started laughing darkly to herself. Imagining a new blood bath to start.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Maison Izumo<strong>

After a bit more talking Minato and his flock were just about to head home till Miya stopped them. "I just need to borrow Kagari for the night. Is that alright with you?

Minato look at his fire sekirei who just shrugged. Minato sighed and nodded. "See you in the morning" he called out then turned with the rest of his flock heading next door. Miya took Kagari to the back porch with Uzume.

"Kagari. Why didn't your body change when Minato winged you? I thought it would have change based on your ashikabi's desire like Takehito had said. Being that Minato is male your body should have changed." Miya asked sitting down looking up at the stars. Uzume walked up to Kagari and stared poking his chest.

"Yeah I almost forgot. Come on Kagari, where are those fun bags your suppose to get?" she teased.

Kagari slapped her hand away and crossed his arms. "Will you stop!" he moved to sit by Miya. Taking a deep breath he began explaining. "Apparently my feelings weren't one sided. Minato felt the same. He was attracted to me as a male so my body stayed the same sense it was what he desired." he smiled to himself. "I didn't need to change for him. He wanted me the way I preferred myself."

Uzume thought for a moment. "Wait..doesn't that mean he's gay? But Akitsu told me they had sex." she then had a perverted grin go across her face. "Well well, our little Minato seems to go both ways." she started giggling like a perv. Kagari just blushed.

Miya shook her head sighing and looked back up at the sky. _'Minato Sahashi, such a unique person. I wonder what I should expect from you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Minato's House<strong>

"Can you please calm down?" Minato was trying to settle Beni and Akitsu from killing each other while Haihane was sitting on Minato's bed laughing.

As soon as they got into the house, Beni and Haihane went to investigate everything much like Akitsu did when she first arrived. Things were going well as they were getting settled in their new home until the talk about sleeping arrangements came up. Minato gave them both their own rooms sense he had plenty. When Beni asked where Akitsu slept she lost it. She was told by said person she only would sleep in his room. Beni demanded she sleep there as well, Haihane didn't care where she went to bed as long as she was comfy. She only said she would like to sleep in Minato's room to piss off Beni, and it did much to her entertainment.

"Alright! That's enough!" Minato shouted. Akitsu had summoned her ice shards while Beni was getting read to throw punches.

"Let's all just go to sleep together tonight. Tomorrow we'll work on a schedule alright." Beni and Akitsu were about to argue till Minato's wolf eye shut them up. "Or you can go to your own rooms." they shook there heads and went to get ready for bed.

Minato gave Beni and Haihane one of his shirts to wear and Akitsu led them to the bathroom to change. Minato then went to clean up the laundry around the room and put it in a basket he had. As he placed some clothes in he stopped when a familiar scent hit him. Reaching into the basket he pulled out the lab coat Akitsu was wearing when he found her with blood still on it. Minato raised the coat to his nose and inhaled deeply memorizing to smell.

_'Now if I ever come across you, you cant hide.'_ Minato thought. His mind was racing around what he would do to the jackass who hurt his precious ice flower. He put the coat in the back of his dresser and continued cleaning the room with a dark smile. _'If that fucker is still in Tokyo I'll find him and rip him to shreds. No one gets away with hurting my pack' _Minato paused for a moment and smiled. He forgot how it felt to be in a group who wanted him. The feeling he was getting from everyone reminded him of his old pack and he loved it. As he finished cleaning up he changed into his sweatpants and waited in bed for the others. When they came out Minato's mouth dropped.

Beni was wearing a black shirt he gave her that was to big for her. It was long enough that it went above her knees, and the collar of the shirt slid down her shoulders just above her chest leaving Minato imagination going wild. Haihane was in a gray v-neck. Much the same to Beni's, the shirt she wore went to her knees. As for the collar, it hung around her breast's. If it wasn't for the bandages she had covering her chest and most of her body Minato would have lost it. Akitsu finally stepped out making Minato fight all his instincts. She was wearing a see though black nightgown and black landray underwear.

Beni started glaring at Akitsu, seeing the reacting she was getting from her ashikabi. "I have sexy underwear too." she poked her fingers together pouting. "It's all just back at the tower."

Haihane just walked over to Minato and snuggled into his side laughing. "Yeah. A bunch of wonder bras and patting for your boobies." Minato bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"I think you all look beautiful. But I definitely love your ah..pajamas Akitsu." She blushed and made her way over to the bed with Beni. She push Minato down and laid on top of him. Beni took his right sense Haihane was on his left.

"Uzume picked them out. She said it would help, tho you don't need any." Akitsu giggled.

Minato just blushed and gave each one of his birds a kiss. "Night girls."_ 'Night Kagari'_

"Night" they said and drifted to sleep. Minato looked out his window at the streams of moon light coming in.

_'Full moon is almost here. I got to figure out where I'm gonna run for this one.'_ He thought as he himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I was asked why Homura didn't turn female so there is your answer to why. So far the votes for Uzume and Karasuba are (if im counting right)<p>

Karasuba: 7 yes's and 5 no's

Uzume: 7 yes's and 3 no's

Keep the votes coming! I was also asked what i would do what some of the sekirei that were suggested to me for Minato. a few will go to him while some of the other are going to and OC I'm working on.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. thanks for all the support.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting A Monster

Here we go, Chapter 5. thank you all for reading and support.

Shout out to:

SargentFalco

Fenrir44

Thank you for your suggestions and input.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Meeting A Monster<p>

Minato found himself in some dream of being in a forest in Europe. He knew it was a dream for the fact he was in wolf form hunting a deer seconds ago, and now he was in the woods that his little sister got lost in. He was searching for something, he could hear someone call to him. As he made his way deeper into the woods he came to an opening, vast field of flowers. He made his way to what looked like the center of the field when he saw a girl playing and talking to the plaints. She was wearing a green dress and had long blond hair, looking to be around 9 maybe 10. What really grabbed Minato's attention was her eyes; they were deep emerald green and so innocent. Minato felt himself fall into them as he sat and watched her. She took notice to his presents and looked at him with shock and surprise.

"Doggy!" she slowly walked up to Minato.

_'Doggy?' _Minato looked down at himself, _'Oh yeah, wolf mode.'_

The girl stopped a few feet from him. "You can talk?!" Minato stood up full of surprise.

_'You can hear me?! What the hell, only other wolfs can do that or blood bound. How can you hear my thoughts?' _

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. What's blood bound?" she asked moving a little bit closer.

_'It's where I can bind my mind to another though blood. I know I'm not bound to you cause I've never met you and as far as I can tell I'm dreaming.'_ Minato explained.

She beamed at the wolf hugging him. "Your dreaming too? Then that means your my onii-chan!"

_'Your what?'_

"My onii-chan or what Shiina-kun told me, my ashikabi." she then pulled away and looked confused. "I don't think my onii-chan is suppose to be a dog tho." Minato huffed.

_'So your a sekirei, hmm. Alright, first off I ain't no dog, I'm a wolf. Second this is my other form. Give me a sec.'_ Minato stepped back from the girl and started to shake out his body. The girl watched in amazement as the black wolf that was before her changed into a man.

"Thank god, I'm wearing clothes." Minato examined himself. He was wearing his usual attire of a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans. He looked back to the girl who was blushing at him.

"Onii-chan is amazing." she announced and walked back up to him. Minato sat down on the ground and extended his arm to her. She took it and sat in his lap with her back against him.

"You can call me onii-chan if you want, but my name is Minato. What's yours?"

"Kusano." she introduced herself and started playing with his hand. Tracing the lines in his palm and fingers.

"Well then. Can I call you Ku-chan?" she looked up at him and nodded happily and hugged his hand. Minato chuckled "Alright Ku-chan, do sekirei often share dreams with their ashikabi?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I think it's because your my onii-chan."

"Hmmm..Okay." he sat back looking at the sky.

Ku looked up at her onii and leaned back on him. "Onii-chan? Are you gonna come get me?"

Minato looked down at her full of concern. "Are you in danger somewhere?" she shook her head and he calmed down. "Then where are you?"

"I'm in the tower with Shiina-kun and Takami. They take care of me."

_'Takami...No, theirs no way it's her.'_

"Onii-chan?"

"Sorry. Lost in thought. Your safe at the tower right?"

Ku nodded. "Yeah, but I want to go outside. Takami say's I cant yet. I have to wait for my turn with Shiina-kun."

Minato thought for a moment then smiled at her. "Well I will be heading to the tower soon. Want me to get you out of there?

She thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I want to be with Shiina-kun a bit more."

"Alright, but when your released I'll come get you. Okay?"

Ku nodded enthusiastically jumping up hugging him. "Promise?"

Minato stood up holding Ku in his arms. "I promise."

Slowly the world around them began to fade and shake a bit. Minato could hear voices in the distance.

"I think I'm waking up." he looked at Ku. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She nodded and kissed Minato on the cheek. "See you onii-chan!"

The field entirely disappeared as Kusano did leaving Minato in the dark alone following the sound he hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato's Room<strong>

"Mmmmm...Minato...more like that." Minato woke up as someone kept saying his name and feeling something kind of soft against the right side of his face.

_'What the hell?'_

Minato opened his eyes at first seeing the ceiling then someone's shoulder. Looking to his right and blushing deeply, he saw Beni. The shirt he gave her slid down and exposed her chest and she was holding him to it. Minato tried to shift away but he couldn't move. Beni had wrapped her legs around his arm pinning it there, so he tried to move the rest of his body, only to get the same result. Investigating why he saw Akitsu on his chest locking her arms around his waist, and Haihane wrapped around his right arm with her head on his shoulder.

_'How the hell do I get out of this?'_ Minato first tired to move his head from Beni only to get her to pull his face right into her chest. His breathing into one of her breast started making her moan slightly. She moved her hands to his hair getting a fist full with both trying to pull him as close as she could.

_'This could end good or oh so bad.'_ giving in to some of his lust, he started nuzzling into Beni.

"Mmmm. More." Beni moaned at Minato still half asleep.

Minato's eyes started going. He licking in between Beni's chest making his way to her right nipple and proceeded to suck on it. She moaned louder and started grinding her crouch into his arm. He moved from her breast kissing and liking up her neck, teasing and nipping at it. Minato pulled back slightly to look at Beni. _'I should stop before the others kill me.'_ He chuckled and moved in for one last peck to wake up Beni. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was staring at a nest of black hair. Finally feeling the breathing on her neck she looked down to see Minato looking up at her with a grin and nuzzled back into her neck.

"Morning Beni."

Beni blushed like crazy "M-M-Minato. What are you doing?" she notice her state and sat up, pulling away from Minato to both their disappointment, and fixed her shirt. With his now free arm Minato wrapped it around Beni's waist and pulled her back to him. She laid back next to him and played with his hair still blushing. "How long was I like that?"

Minato chuckled "As far as I know, all night. When I woke up your shirt was already down." He gave her a lustful look and a kiss bringing out her wings. "And I couldn't resist teasing you a bit."

She blushed brighter wanting to take him right there but sadly the others were still on him. Trying to focus Beni gave Minato a quick kiss and got up. "Whats the plan for today?" she stretched out.

Minato looked down at his other two sekirei who trapped him. "Well first I have to get free, then we're going to get breakfast. I need to talk with Miya for a bit, then...I need to visit a friend. And hopefully after that, I'll getting your and Haihane's things from the M.B.I while you all stay with Miya." he started shaking Akitsu awake with his free hand and nudged Haihane with his other. As they started to wake Beni started at Minato like he grew a second head. The mention of 'friend' went right past her.

"Are you crazy? Minaka is most likely pissed at us! And if you happen to run into Karasuba she **will** kill you." Beni's last words got Akitsu up immediately. Haihane got up slow, clearly half asleep, and gave Minato a good morning kiss.

"Morning" she went right Minato's dresser, grabbed some random clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Minato was left looking back and forth at Beni and Akitsu, both of them didn't look happy at his chose. He sighed.

"It'll be fine. They wont do anything cause that would brake the rule of the stupid game. Get in and get out," Minato shrugged. "No biggie."

Akitsu grabbed Minato's face getting his attention. "I don't want you putting your life at risk. We can just get them new things if need be." Beni nodded but Minato shook his head.

"You guys worry too much." Minato sat up and moved Akitsu off him so he could standup and stretched. "Everything is going to be fine. Let's get cleaned up and get some food. Go grab some clothes and take a bath with Haihane, I'll go in after." he gave his girls a kiss and went to make breakfast.

Akitsu still wasn't happy but didn't want to question her ashikabi. She and Beni went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

As Minato was finishing up cooking when he heard a knock at the door and it open.

"Minato?" Kagari shouted.

"In the kitchen Kagari! And thanks for barging in!" Minato laughed. Kagari walked and and sat by the counter watching Minato cook.

"Love your chose of wardrobe." Minato was still wearing his sweats.

"Oh shut it. The girls are in the bath so I'm waiting for them to finish. You gonna eat breakfast with us?"

"That's the plan. I have part of morning to hang out before I have to go play 'Guardian'. So I thought I'd spend it with you and I guess the others." Kagari shrugged. Minato laughed and gave him a plate. Minato made eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage and toast. Kagari was astonished by the amount of food made as Minato moved the food to the table so everyone could eat when they came down. "How many people do you plan to feed?" Kagari picked up his plate and moved to the table.

Minato just smiled. "I eat a lot of food. And from how I've seen you sekirei eat, this should cover us." Minato sat down and started digging in. "Oh, I'm going to the M.B.I later today to get the girls things and see someone, so I might be back late." Kagari gave Minato the same look Beni gave him. "I'll be fine you and the girls worry to much."

"Minato, your going to the M.B.I. The very people that sent Beni and Haihane to hurt you, of course we would be worried. You are not going alone. I'll go with-"

"Will you stop. You have to protect the unwinged alright. That's what matters."

"Then take the girls"

"No. The girls aren't coming with me. I'm not risking their safety. The rule Minaka made will protect them, but from what I've heard of Karasuba she will go after them if they make whatever she deems as the wrong move. Going by myself is safer so trouble wont start up."

Kagari stood up. "No. I don't like this plan. It's way to dangerous. Your betting on Minaka's rules with your life."

Minato finished his food and got up from his seat. "It's not a bet. Regardless if I get attacked or not I'll be fine. You've seem how quick I heal, and those fights at the bar were me holding a hell of a lot back." he started making his way upstairs. "The only thing that would be a pain is the destruction me and Karasuba would cause if we fought. If she's as strong as you all lead on then that will be my only concern, other than that I'll come out on top."

Kagari was a bit more at ease. He felt all the confidence that Minato had through the bond. It was over powering. _'He has no fear what so ever and doesn't feel the least bit threatened by the M.B.I.'_ Kagari still a little dumbstruck but rushed after Minato. He grabbed his arm stopping him halfway up the stairs. Minato looked at him surprised.

"What's up?" was all he could get out before Kagari kissed Minato bringing out his wings. Minato kissed back and pulled away with a slit grin. "If this is your way to persuade me to change my mind you'll need to do a little bit more." Minato teased but was blushing a bit.

Kagari blushed and leaned his head on Minato's chest. "I know there's no way to change your mind. But...please reconsider." he sighed. "I just want you safe."

Minato wrapped his arm's around Kagari and rubbed his back. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it." he put his hands on Kagari's shoulders and pulled him back. "Go finish eating. The girls will be down in a sec and I'll be done soon okay?" Kagari nodded and was about to head back down when Minato grabbed him and bought him into a kiss. "Thank you for worrying." Minato said as he headed to the bathroom.

Kagari stood on the stairs touching his lips with a smile. _'He keeps beating me at my own game.'_ He made his way back to the table to finish his food, most of the worries he had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Minato opened to the door to his room and went red. His three sekirei were all naked and just about to get dressed. His eyes first went to Haihane; more like her body. All her bandages were gone. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight but it just complemented her nicely. There were different scares all over her but none of it was unappealing in the least, a couple of them were already fading. His gaze shifted to Beni and he admired her body as well. It was a bit of a shame that her breast weren't bigger but the rest of her body made up for it. Her toned stomach and legs definitely appealed to Minato. It didn't help that when he came in Beni was facing away from him bending down to pick something up. So when he looked at her he started eying her rear, his wolf started playing fantasy's in his head. Minato's eyes were glowing bright by the time they landed on Akitsu. Her naked body was sparking memories of when they slept together making him almost lose his mind. As Minato tried to regain focus and closed his eyes before he did something.

"Sorry. I was coming to take my turn." Minato felt something soft press against him. Opening his eye he looked down at Akitsu as she reached up and pulled his face down to kiss him.

"I don't mind if you see me Minato. We already slept together so it's fine."

"WHAT?" shouted Beni. She stormed up and grabbed Minato's arm and pulled him as best as she could for Akitsu. "You two slept together? When?"

Minato sighed, "Night before I winged you and Haihane." said person walked up and took Minato's other arm chuckling.

"Who cares, we'll get our turn soon enough."

Minato's three sekirei were pushing their body's against him, _still_ naked. He was starting to lose his focus again but quickly shook he head back and forth.

"Alright. You guys get dressed and go down stair to eat. Kagari is alright down there so you all play nice. I'm going to clean up and get ready." Minato pull himself away from them, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom without another word.

Her sekirei stood there for a moment smiling from Minato's embarrassment, then did as they were told. Beni and Haihane borrowed some of Akitsu's clothes to change into before heading down stairs. Beni in a white tank top with some tribal designs on it and black skirt. Haihane got a blue tank top and thigh high jeans. Akitsu wore her white kimono she liked. When they got to the kitchen, they were shocked to see so much food set on the table. Without hesitation they all dug in and were thankful that their ashikabi was a great cook. Kagari finish his food a while ago and just watched his sister's devourer the food before them. Glad he got his share first he chuckled. Beni heard him laugh and glared at him.

"What's so funny flamer?" Haihane almost choked on her food laughing as Kagari returned a glare of his own.

"Nothing dear Beni. Just glad Minato isn't here to see how **you** eat. I mean come on, were you born in a barn?" Haihane had given up eating entirely as she fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Akitsu just watched and ate with a slight smile on her face. Beni grew a vain in her head.

"What did you just say?" the chopsticks in her hand crushed under her grip. Kagari had a dark smile.

"Look's like all that food is blocking your ears. I said; you should slow down, your starting to resemble a cow." Akitsu still had the little smile on the outside, but on the inside she was fighting as hard as she could not to laugh. It was hard with Haihane rolling all over the floor howling in tears.

Beni stood up with her fist clenched and gathered her power, getting ready to leave her brother in a bloody mess. Kagari got up as well summoning a fire ball in each hand. They were about to charge each other but were stopped. In a flash, something pinned both Kagari and Beni to the floor, it's hands grabbing the fronts of there shirts holding them down. Haihane and Akitsu quickly composed themselves. Beni and Kagari both struggled to get free at first then froze in terror when they looked at who held them down. Minato still had wet hair but was fully clothed in his usual outfit, glaring with his wolf eyes clearly pissed.

"I thought Haihane was being really loud and here's the reason why." he growled. "I thought I made it clear on how I felt if you started fighting with each other."

The two pinned birds were stuttering trying to explain their actions but Minato would have none of it. He stood up dragging the two by their shirts to the living room and tossed them on the couch. They quickly sat up straight as Minato began to lecture them. The other two sekirei prayed they wouldn't be yelled at for not stopping to fight and continued to eat without speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison Izumo<strong>

Miya was sweeping the front walkway to the inn when she heard foot steps approaching. Looking up she saw Minato and his sekirei walking up. She giggled at their faces. Akitsu had her plane stone face clutching to Minato's right arm and Haihane was smiling wide at his left. Kagari and Beni were dragging their feet behind the group as their face looked drained of life.

"My,my, good morning. You all seem have started an eventfully." Miya waved them to come in. "Oh Haihane, please leave your claws at the door."

Minato and the others followed her inside and sat down in the living room. Akitsu and Haihane kept their places by Minato on one side of the table while Kagari and Beni sat at the other side sulking. Miya bought in tea and took her place.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I was hopping you could keep an eye on the girls and Kagari while I run a few errands." Minato asked.

"I don't have a problem with that, but may I ask why you don't take them with you?" Miya brought her tea to her lips.

Minato felt hesitant as he spoke. "I need to visit an old friend of mine, after that... I'm going to the M.B.I to get the girls thing. I cant have them go with me with the risk of getting attacked."

Miya set her cup down and stared at it for a moment. After a few minuets she stood up and left the room. Everyone sat there growing worried at what just happened.

"Is...is she coming back?" Haihane was looking at the door confused.

"I-I think...Ummm, Miya! Is everything alright?" Minato shouted. Just then Miya came back with a wood sword in hand and walked past them to the backyard.

She looked back at Minato and gestured him to come out. "If you plan to go to the M.B.I without one of your sekirei then I wish to test your ability."

Minato was dumfounded of a moment then shook his head and smiled. He made his way outside putting a few yards between him and Miya. His sekirei all piled up on the pouch to watch.

"Are you sure about this? I don't doubt your strength or power, but I don't want to hurt you."

Miya grew her signature smile and realest he aura. "My, my Minato. You should be worrying about your own safety if you don't take me seriously." Miya raised her sword in front of her with both hands.

Minato let his instincts rise up and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Opening them he was in his first form with glowing eyes, sharped teeth and claws. He crouched to the ground like an animal and waited for Miya to make the first move, she stood ready waiting as well. As time past everyone on the pouch grew with anticipation, Minato and Miya hadn't moved an inch. After a few more moments both disappeared from sight. They reappeared in the middle of the yard with Minato holding Miya's sword in his left hand just before it hit his neck. Minato was grinning and moved his right hand to grab Miya. She twisted the sword in his hand to free it and hit the the arm reaching for her with the hilt. With the momentum she spun around and swung the sword for his head. Minato crouched down ducking the blow and lunged forward, Miya jumped back and slashed down at him. He jumped to his right and lunged again. Minato and Miya went back and forth, him trying to get close and grab a hold of her while dodging her attacks, and her trying to keep her distanced and use ranged attacks while keeping out of his reach. Both of them had smiles on their faces as the fight kept going.

Uzume came down from the sound of fighting and sat with everyone, watching in complete amazement. All of Minato's sekirei had smiles on their face as they felt his enjoyment of the fight.

"Holy shit...He can hold his own to Miya." Uzume was trying to keep up with the movements from the two. "How strong is he?"

Akitsu kept her eyes locked on Minato as she spoke. "Minato fought No.5 and came out on top." everyone looked at her.

"When was this?" Kagari asked

Akitsu blushed "When me and Minato first met. The day he winged me."

"No way. He one the same levels of a single number." Haihane was barely able to say in her seat. "I want to fight with Minato next."

"Me too." Beni said

"Ah. The fights over." Akitsu said.

Everyone looked to the yard in shook. Minato was laying on his back with Miya on top of him, her wood sword at his throat. Minato lying underneath had his right arm extended with his claw at her throat. That stayed frozen for in moment, catching their breath. Minato moved his hand slightly so it was touching Miya's cheek, tracing his fingers on it. Miya moved a bit into it keeping her eyes lock on his. The cheers from the the porch bought them out of their moment. They quickly stood and separated blushing.

"That was so cool Minato!" Haihane exclaimed. "Can you fight with me next?" she ran and jumped into him hanging off his neck.

"Me too! That was awesome!" Beni ran up as well and grabbed Minato's arm.

That end up sparked jealousy with the other two sekirei who then ran and jumped at Minato spending him back to the ground. Miya and Uzume laughed as Minato just laid there waiting for them to calm down. He promised that he would train with everyone later but he had things to do today. They made their way back to the dinning room and relaxed.

"Alright Minato, I believe you can handle yourself." Miya said with a smile. She was able to compose her face but her emotions were running wild.

Minato just shrugged. "I was taught that if you couldn't hold your own, you'd find yourself as an Omega."

"What's an Omega?" Haihane asked.

"It describes the lowest hierarchy (rank) in wolf packs. Their last to eat and are the push overs in the group. Basically the bitches." Minato explained.

"So there are different ranks in the packs huh? That kind of sounds like sekirei numbers." said Beni getting Minato to nod.

"In a way. We don't number off for are place. You have to fight to get your own specific role. First there is the leader of the pack; the Alpha. Even with werewolf we have two, one male and one female. You ether show your stronger than the rest to get the sport or you out smart them. Then there are the Betas; the enforcers in a way. They help plan and take care of the other members. And I've already explained Omegas. That's how the packs are usual built."

"Minato." Miya began. She looked down for a moment then looked him in the eye. "What was your place in the pack you were with before and what is your place now?"

Minato was shocked by the question and looked away. "It's...hard to explain. In my old pack I was a Beta for a time. As for now, I can tell you what I am now but I cant really explain. I'm basically a lone wolf and a Alpha."

Everyone just stared at Minato. "Minato...why did you leave your pack?" Miya asked.

Minato shook his head and stood up. "I know you want to understand me. And I get this whole wolf thing pecks lot's of interests but there are something I'm not ready to talk about." Minato went around the table and gave all his sekirei a kiss. He moved to the door way and gave a polite bow. "Thanks again Miya for watching them." and left.

They looked at the door way in shock. As soon as the front door closed Akitsu got up and ran to it. She, like the others, felt guilt and rage from Minato as he spoke. When she got outside Minato was gone. Akitsu looked at the ground debating on looking for her ashikabi. She ended up sitting by the front door to wait for Minato to return. Miya told everyone she'd be right back and excused herself from the room heading upstairs. She went to the wall at the top of the stairs and knocked on it. The wall came open and a red headed woman with glasses pocked her head out.

"That was some fighting Miya-tan." said the red head. She waved her into the hidden room. It was full of computer monitors. The woman sat down in front of one of the computers and stared typing. "Mina-tan looked really angry when he left. Something must has happened between him and his pack." she shifted her glasses. "What do you need me to do Miya-tan?"

Miya stood by the door thinking. "Matsu...I need you to check everything involving Minato when he was 'studying abroad'. I don't like going behind his back but something isn't right."

"Alright Miya-tan. Give me a day and I'll see what I can dig up." Miya nodded and left the room.

Matsu started pulling up files on Minato, digging as deep as she could. She stopped when a resent phone of him came up and placed her hands on her chest. "Looks like he really is the one. Ku ku ku ku, what a perfected subject for experiments."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere South In the Northern Territory <strong>(I know, not the greatest description)

_'How did I lose it? I have to apologies when I get back. She only asked cause she was worried.'_Minato walk down up to a bar near the border of the northern district with a backpack. He quickly returned home to grab something before he left for the day. The bar he came to had a big blue neon sign that said **The Wolves Den, **next to it was a blue neon wolf that was howling. Minato walked up to the doors and went in. The room was large, there were tables set up throughout the room with stools and the bar took up the whole right wall of the room. It was still early so not many people were in. Along the back wall were booths, one person sat in the left corner booth doing what looked like paperwork. The person in the corner was male, short brown hair and yellow eyes. He looked the same age as Minato but wasn't as tall, he was about 5'8. His name is Michel Thorn or as Minato always calls him 'Cheery', for his constant grin on his face. If the grin wasn't there that would mean someone ether surprised him or was extremely pissing him off. He looked up as Minato approached and smiled.

"Hey Minato. You weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stop kissing ass Cheery." Minato laughed. He sat in the booth and set the bag he had on the floor. "I've been pulled into something that's gonna eat a lot of my time."

"Is this 'something' a something I'm going to have to worry about Boss?" Cheery asked.

Minato looked towards the open room and sighed. He knew he could trust his friend and if their was a problem the M.B.I had with it they would just be starting a war with wolves. Minato inwardly smiled. _'Like that haven't already.'_ "Your gonna have a hard time believing this." he sighed again and began explaining the Sekirei Plan.

**15 minutes later**

"Your right," Cheery let out a big sigh. "I am having a hard time believing this." he thought for a moment closing his eyes. He took a breath and opened his eyes, they were glowing bright. "So what does my Alpha request of me?" he gave a slight bow.

Minato kept a straight face but sighed inwardly. He let his eyes glow. "We're going to start out slow. We need to organize the wolves together but not in a way that would draw attention to the other packs. They already hate the setup of are pack enough, they don't need to know about the existences of Sekirei. Something that has power to threaten them besides us will only cause the pure bloods to panic." Minato took a breath. "We need to protect the Sekirei."

"Boss, I stand with you though anything. But why does protecting them mean so much to you?" Cheery knew Minato wouldn't get involved if it wasn't important. Who was he kidding! This involves aliens of all things. But Minato seemed more emotionally involved in this.

Minato chuckled. "Well, I'm together with a few of them." He laughed his ass off went Cheery lost his grin that was replaced with utter shock. "Hey, both our races are humanoid. And the women I first met," Minato sat back in slight bliss. "She stole my heart. Freed it. Opened it up to what I believed never would happen."

Cheery got his grin back. "Well, well. My big brother is in love. Good, I was worried about you."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Any way. I have to go to the M.B.I next. Two of the sekirei with me worked with them but now that their with me I was going to get their stuff. I just need some movers to help pick it up."

"Of course Boss. I'll make the arrangements."

"Good. And if you see anyone with this symbol," Minato drew the sekirei crest on a peace of paper from the table. "or anyone show abnormal, protect them, their Sekirei" Minato got up to leave. He gave the backpack he brought in to his friend. "Theirs a bloody lab coat in there. I want you to find out who's it is. I'll come by in a few days. See you Cheery."

"Bye. Oh, before you go. Theirs another matter I need to bring up. I was going to get one of the others to handle it but sense your here I can ask what you want. A new blood seems to have been running a muck around town. He hasn't bit anyone but their have been some cases of assault. How do you want this handled?"

Minato stopped with his back to Cheery. "How old?"

"Unknown. We think he maybe 16 from what was described." Cheery pick up a folder at the end of the table and opened it, reading what was inside. "Male. Name unknown. Family unknown. Approximate age 16. Height of about 6'. Eye color green."

"Who bit him?"

Cheery had a nervous grin. "Ah. Well that's one of the problems. You see..umm..it's kind of well-"

Minato turned around slowly, his eyes ablaze. Cheery flinched "Was it one of our wolves?" Cheery nodded. Minato grew furious, it terrified Cheery. His body showed nothing, only Minato's eyes gave away his anger. "Who. Turned. Him."

Cheery got out of the booth and went down on one knee still grinning. "I don't know. All the info suggests it was someone for our pack but when we went to go check the sent was gone. Whoever did it is too scared to step forward. They know full well what you would do to them for an unsanctioned turning. Minato...how do you want to handle this?" Cheery looked at his Alpha and friend.

Minato closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of him nose. _'Why the hell did this happen of all times!'_ he sighed and dropped his hand. "I'll search for the pup when I have a moment. Tell the others to keep a lookout. Find out who turned him. When you have he or she call me."

"Yes Alpha." Cheery stood up.

Minato turned to leave again. "I'll see you soon. Thanks Cheery." Minato left.

Cheery sat back in the booth. He took out his phone and started making arrangements like his Alpha ordered. After finishing he just sat for a moment. _'Sekirei huh. So something is out there just as weird as us. Well not as weird but enough to get Minato to beyond sympathizes.'_ Cheery went back to finishing the paperwork. _'Things could be fun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.I Tower Lobby<strong>

"Want more coffee rookie?" A security guard asked at the reception desk to his partner.

"Sure, why not." he handed the guard his cup. He went to the thermos on the back table to get coffee. "I wish even a little something would happen."

The security guard stopped poring and looked at the rookie. "You really in a rush to clear another mess from that crazy sword chick or that Doctor that kicks the shit out of the Boss?"

"No. nothing like that. Just something else...you know, more interesting, not something we see everyday."

"Yeah, like what-"

"Excuse me."

The guards turned to look at a tall guy with messy black hair smiling at them. They felt an odd chill. _'He reminds me of that sword chick'_ the older guard thought.

"What can we do for you Sir?"

"Oh. It's very easy what you can do. I just need to know where my sekirei's belongings are so I can get them. I'll be on my way after that." Minato sad with a cold smile. The men before him froze.

"Wait...your the one who took the members of the Disciplinary Squid." one of the guards said recognizing Minato from a report. The rookie panicked and hit the alarm button, filling the lobby with an annoying buzzing noise.

Minato sighed as solders came running out of the elevator surrounding him. They were all armed with tactical gear and assault rifles pointing them at Minato. The alarm stopped giving Minato a chance to speak. "I just came here to pick up some stuff. No need to freakout." Just then one of the TV's behind the reception desk switched from some product placement to Minaka and his annoying smile. _'I must have done something in a past life to be forced to deal with this moron.' _"What do you want Minaka? I didn't come here to deal with you. I just want to get my girls things and I'm out of your hair."

Minaka started laughing. "Mr. Sahashi! It's good your here. I actually wanted to talk with you. After that I can arrange for your sekirei's things to be sent to you."

"I've already made them. I have people waiting outside ready to grab everything. Besides I really have nothing to say to you." Minato looked at the guards. "So where is their stuff?" the guards looked at Minaka who was laughing like crazy.

"Alright Mr. Sahashi. Everyone stand down and allow someone show him to the Disciplinary Squid's apartment. Thank you." the signal to the TV cut off. The solders looked at each other for a moment and did as ordered leaving Minato with the two guards.

"Soooo. Which one of you is gonna help me?" Minato asked.

Before they could speak another voice called out. "I'll be showing you wear to go." Minato turned around the see Natsuo smiling happily. "My name is Ichinomi Natsuo. I will escort you." he gestured Minato to follow him to the elevator.

As they went up Minato was staring off into space. Natsuo was trying to make conversation but Minato wasn't listening. Picking up on this Natsuo remand quite for the rest of the ride.

_'He's a bit like Karasuba. She ignores me just like that...hmmm.' _

They got to their floor and Natsuo took Minato to the apartment. It was a nice wide open space with a great view of the city. Minato turned to Natsuo.

"You mind getting some guys up here to carry all the stuff down?" Minato scratched his head with his goofy grin. "I'm not sure what's theirs." he laughed.

Natsuo chuckled. "Their are already men on root." he looked at Minato intensely, still smiling. "I must say. I didn't expect you to wind members of the squid let alone walk in here like it's no big deal."

Minato shrugged and looked out the window. "Cause it is no big deal. They chose me, that's all I care about." He smiled. "I'm glad to have them."he then turned to Natsuo with a sinister smile. "I'm not like some who would forcibly wing someone by orders or desire. **You** wouldn't be one of those people right?"

Natsuo paled but kept his smile. He shook his head. _'He is __**exactly**__ like Karasuba! If I make a wrong move I __**will**__ die.'_

Some men in suits came into the apartment and started grabbing what Minato could only think of was her girls things. He just stood by the window looking off at the city, waiting for the 'suits' to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Minaka's Office<strong>

Minaka was laughing as he pushed the intercom.

"This better be good ape, or I will gut you." a very annoyed Karasuba said.

Minaka chuckled nervously. "Well Karasuba-san, I just wanted to let you know we delivered something to your place. You may do with it whatever you wish."

The intercom was silent.

"Karasuba?"

"...That's why your bothering me?" sweat started to fall from Minaka.

"P-Please stay calm. I promise it will be worth while."

"Fine. I'll go see, but if it's something pointless I'm killing you slowly." the line went dead and Minaka sighed in relief and started to laugh.

"Let's see what you do know Min-a-to."

* * *

><p><strong>Disciplinary Squid Apartment <strong>

After about 20 minutes they were finally done, Natsuo lead Minato to the elevator to leave. As they approached the doors to the elevator opened, and a tall women with gray eyes and long gray hair caring a nodachi in her left hand came out. She wore a tight black leather top, miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a gray haori. She had a slight smile as she walked to the two men.

_'So this is what Minaka sent.' _Karasuba laughed to herself._ 'Minato, hmmm. He looks like a warrior. Lets test him a bit.' _Karasuba thought

"Hello and good evening, Karasuba-san. What brings you here?" Natsuo asked as he bowed.

"My,my. Didn't think heading to **my** room was a crime, ape. What the hell were you doing in there by the way?"

Natsuo laughed off the 'ape' comment. "Haha, your right. My apologizes. Minato came here to get Benitsubasa's and Haihane's things." Natsuo grabbed Minato's arm. "He was just leaving."

Karasuba grabbed Natsuo's shoulder and shoved him away. "Why would he do that?" she moved in front of Minato and looked right up to his eyes. "Your the one who took my subordinates. You look like a stronger monkey that most I'll seen." _'I wonder how I can break this one.'_

_'Karasuba, huh. So much blood lust. And she definitely has the an attitude of an Alpha.' _Minato had his own smile. "I've heard a bit about you." Minato reached down grabbing Karasuba's free hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Sahashi Minato, it's a pleasure."

Natsuo lost his smile as Karasuba's grew dark. She tightened the grip of the hand Minato held, trying to crush his finger. Natsuo flinched when he heard Minato's fingers break. To much of Karasuba's surprise Minato didn't react. Oh, it hurt. But compared to ice shards digging into your back and bones, it was bearable. He turned his body so only Karasuba could see his hand. To even further her shook Minato slowly took back his hand and clenched his fist. Just like with his shoulder, the bones in Minato's hand moved underneath the skin realigning and set like nothing ever happened. Minato opened his hand and waved it in front of a shock Karasuba. He turned and walked into the elevator, smiling and waving as he hit the lobby button.

_'HOLY FUCK THAT HURT!' _Minato to a mental breath_. 'Just keep smiling. Don't give that bitch any ground. Fuck that hurt!' _The doors to the elevator closed.

Natsuo was completely shock. No one had ever done anything like that to Karasuba and came out unscathed. _'His hand looked completely fine, but I swear I heard it break.' _He looked over to Karasuba. She was staring intently at the elevator, a sinister smile spread right across her face. _'Shit! I know that look. I need to report to Minaka before she does something.' _Natsuo composed himself and went to leave. "Well I have other business to attend to."

Karasuba didn't move from her spot. "Do what you want." She walked to the elevator going after Minato. _'How in the hell did you do that?'_ She started chuckling darkly. _'Let's rip you open and see what's inside little Minato.' _Karasuba pressed the call button for the elevator breaking it from the force she gave it. She finally found someone who was different, granted he didn't give her the amount of fear of her she would have liked, but she could break him down to that later. Right now all she wanted was blood.

* * *

><p>Their. DONE. I thought it would be nice to do a little cliffhanger. I haven't decided yet if it will be in the next chapter that Karasuba is winged. Regardless, this will be the last time i take vote on her so please leave one if you haven't already.<p>

As for Minato's flock here is what has been decided so far;

Minato's original flock, Miya, the twins, Yahan, Yashima, and Yomi. Their were some others but I cant remember which, sorry.

Well, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6: Did I Pass?

I know I've said this thousands of time but whatever; sorry for the late update.

Thank you Zionchar11 and SargentFalco, I will got back and correct my previous chapter when I have time.

AbsenceOfTruth: Yes I have read 'I could never hate you' and loved it. I was really sad that it stopped.

To everyone else who has reviewed, just joined or have been with the story from the get go, Thank you! I appreciate your support.

Alright! Enough ass kissing, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>'Thoughts to self'<em>

"_**Speaking to others in thought"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Did I Pass?<p>

"Alright. Thanks guys. Just take the stuff to the address I gave you." Minato waved to the movers as they left.

Minato got all of his girls belongings and sent them to his house. He looked up at the setting sun. _'The full moon is almost here.' _he closed his eyes and let out a relaxing breath smiling. Minato opened his eyes and made his way home. The movers offered to drive him but he declined. After what he last said to his sekirei he wanted time to think of the best way to apologize and give them an explanation.

As he made his way up town, Minato's stomach rumble loud. He looked around doing a double take recognizing where he was. _'If I keep going this way I'll find the cafe.'_ As Minato neared the cafe a light breeze of wind past him causing him to stop, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. The scent was strange, he couldn't place what it was, but he knew he had been around it before. He opened his eyes and searched for the source, only to look across the street to see the girl who stared at him in the Host bar, only this time she had a scythe. She waved and winked at him.

_'Her?'_ Minato was about to cross the street to talk to her when a truck cut him off.

"Watch it jackass!" the driver shouted.

Minato waved the guy by and looked back to find the girl. She was gone. He looked around and couldn't spot her anywhere. Minato sighed and continued to make his way to the cafe._ 'Who the hell is she?'_

He entered the store and took a breath. The cafe he stopped at he would frequently go to for studying, today it looked to be relatively empty. Minato sat at a booth at the end of the cafe and stared out the window, thoughts of what Cheery told him going though his head.

_'The new blood is going to be a problem. Whoever he is, he's already causing trouble. So far the reports say that the assaults were all by a person...he might not have turned yet.' _Minato nodded to himself._ 'That's good and bad. If he doesn't turn before the full moon he'll be more out of control.' _He sighed._ 'We're going to have to search all over the place before then.' _Minato chuckled and smiled sadly. _'Just like pops had to with me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Minato Age 8<strong>

Minato and a group of friends went out camping near their home town. It took him a bit but he finally convinced his mom to let him go on the trip. The first few days were fun, Minato and his friends were having the time of their lives till one night Minato life changed. He woke up thinking he heard something and left his tent to check it out. His search led him further in the woods, the noise he hear sounded like growling and barking. Nearing the tree line the sounds got louder and terrifying, like something was being torn up. Minato was shocked by what woke him.

Two of the largest wolves Minato had ever seen were fighting each other. One was dark brown with rips and gashes all over it, and the other pure white, excepted for the blood on it's pelt from the other wolf. Minato noticed the white wolf was actually a bit bigger then the other and was dominating the fight. The brown one was hobbling around, it's right shoulder and back had rips and tears all along it. It's whole body shook wanting to rest but the wolf kept itself up and lunged for it's adversary. The white wolf lunged as well but faster, Minato missed the movement. One moment the white wolf had jaws going for it's throat the next, it's jaws were buried into the other wolfs neck, shaking violently until.

**SNAP!**

The brown wolf went limp in the whites' jaws with no signs of life. The wolf dropped the dead opponent to the ground, staring at it for a moment and then released a howl. Minato shut his eyes and covered his ear as the howl ripped through him. Fear was coursing throughout his body telling him to run as far as he could. As the howling died down he took a step back and stepped on a twig, echoing in the silents. Minato looked down cursing himself and looked up in time to see fangs coming at him. He stepped to his right with the teeth just missing his head and into his left shoulder, ripping into it.

The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced.

As soon as the fangs perched his skin, Minato felt like his body was on fire; it felt like his skin was melting and peeling off. He cried out and reached up at the wolfs eyes and clawed them. It shook and threw Minato into a tree, surprised by what it had caught in it's jaws.

_'A kid?! No..I didn't...I thought..oh god...' _The wolf was appalled by what it did. It was so caught up in the high of the fight. The sudden noise the child made was believed to be another threat.

Minato forced himself to his feet clutching his arm, the adrenalin was the only thing keeping him up. He looked up at the white wolf, it's eyes reflective steel, looking right into his gray eyes.

Minato could barely breath. The very presents of the wolf was terrifying. As the wolf loomed over him, bits of his fear subsided when he looked into it's eyes. It looked...sad? Like it regretted what just happened. The pain drew Minato's attention and fear came about telling the only rational thing at the moment.

Run.

And he did. He ran faster then he had ever thought he could, his legs crying in pain. Minato could hear movement behind him and deep barking; the wolf was chasing him and gaining fast. Minato kept running in the thickest part of the woods making hard for the wolf to follow. As he ran he almost went face first into a cliff face towering over 30 feet with jagged and sharp edges. With the way his arm was he knew he couldn't climb it. Looking around desperately for a way out, Minato noticed a crevice just big enough for him to fit in. Adrenalin was starting to wear off, the pain in his arm and legs were eating away at him, making him have to crawl and drag his body between the rocks. Minato moved as far back as possible in the crevice hopping he wouldn't be found. Of course that didn't happen. Seconds after getting into the cliff Minato heard a crash though the trees and barking.

_'There you are. This kid is smarter than he looks.'_ the wolf lost sight of the boy when he ran into the thicker brush of the woods. The only thing that gave the boys' location away was his heavy breathing from exhaustion and the scent of his blood. The wolf went right to the opening in the cliff and huffed; Minato was out of reach. _'Even if I go human I cant get him, and if I try punching though the rock it could collapse on the kid. Fuck! Why did this have to happen?' _the wolf sighed._ 'Lets try talking.' _

Minato watched as the wolf moved away from the crevices opening and hear a mix of growls and then grunts that sounded human. He was startled next to see a man at the opening completely naked. His hair was snow white that went to the mid of his back with the sides of his head were shaved, and a goatee of the same color. He was fit, lean and muscular, and had different markings on his body. There were tattoos on different parts of his body, some were hard to make out from the darkness but one stood out that Minato could see. It was in the middle of the mans chest, it looked like three spiral all connected. He began reaching for Minato.

"It's alright kid. You can trust me."

Minato tried to go back further. He didn't understand what was going on but one thing was for sure, this man was not human and he was dangerous.

"No." Minato muttered.

The man sighed. "Look kid, I can help you. You just got a-"

"NO! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" Minato shouted.

The man groaned and tried to fit in the opening and grab Minato. "Stop shouting! I'm trying to help you!" he started clawing at the rocks to make the opening bigger. "Come here." he reached in getting closer to boy.

Minato fought pasting out as best as he could, trying to drag himself as far back as the crevice allowed. "Someone please," The pain in his shoulder spread to his entire body. "help me." Minato was beginning to pass out.

The last thing Minato heard was voices shout out for him and the man swear and run away, it sounded like his friends and their parents. He sighed in relief and let exhaustion take over, allowing himself to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

Minato sighed thinking back. _'If I listened at that time I wonder what would have happened.'_ Someone sat in the booth across for Minato breaking him out of his thoughts. He grinned knowing who it was and kept his gaze to the window.

"Hello Karasuba. Come to join me for dinner? I have to tell you, this place makes a mean steak."

Karasuba laid her nodachi in the middle of the table, leaned back and crossed her arms with her signature sadistic smile. "Is that so? To bad, I'm craving something else tonight." her smile twisted slightly. Minato thought it gave the impression of 'I plan to have you', he burst out laughing.

"Hahah...I'll tell you now I won't go down easy." he calmed down and gave her a once over, "but you won't ether. Hmm, alright. So what if I don't feel like indulging you?" Minato leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "What happens then?"

Karasuba lean forward as well and traced her fingers along the sheath of her blade. "You will indulge. Ether you participate willingly or I just start hacking and slashing till you feel up to it."

"Haha, your use to getting your way." he leaned closer.

"Always." she came closer too.

They kept staring into the others eyes, faces inches apart. Karasuba noticed the flickering heat in her chest as she looked in Minato's eyes._ 'Not yet. I still have to test him.'_

Minato noticed the slight change of light blush on her face. _'You gotta be kidding me. Her too.'_  
>Finally noticing people at the table, a waitress came up to take the twos order.<p>

"Hi, sorry for the wait. There was a problem in the back-" she stopped when she walked up to the table and froze in fear._'The Black Sekirei?!'_

Minato looked up at the waitress and smiled. She almost had the same figure as Karasuba but not as tall, wearing a light purple maid uniform. Her hair was raven black like Minato's that went down to her lower back.

Karasuba did a quick glace to see her, and laughed inwardly. _'Well No.12. Wonder whats she's doing here.'_ When she noticed No.12 look at her Karasuba gave her a look that said 'You should not have disturbed us'. The sekirei felt like she was going to die.

Minato chuckled at her obvious fear of Karasuba, drawing both girls attention. "Hibiki, correct?" both girls were surprised that he knew her name. Minato gestured towards Karasuba. "Sorry about her. I know she's got a scarey demeanor, but I think deep down she's nice." He laughed when he looked at Karasuba. Her smile turned murderous, tell everyone who saw it that death was on the way.

"H-How did you know my name?" Hibiki asked. She was looking back and forth at Minato and the well known Black Sekirei, wanting nothing more then to run **very** far away.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." Minato apologizes and extended his hand. Slowly but surly she took it. "My name is Sahashi Minato, I've come here before." Minato began. "Last time I was in your sister Hikari was my waitress. She told me she had a twin." he explained.

"O-Oh...well it's nice to meet you." she was clearly nervous by Karasuba's presents. The only thing keeping her at the table was Minato. For whatever reason his presents actually made it easier to be around No.4. "Would you like to order?" Hibiki went to hand Minato a menu but he waved it off.

"I already know what I way." he chuckled. "Steak, rare please, with caramelized onions and some Iced tea." Minato looked at Karasuba. "What would you like? It's on me."

Now she laughed. "I told you what I would prefer." she stated with a glare. She really didn't like that deep down nice comment. It reminded her of an old annoyance she had.

Minato sighed and smiled calmly at her. "Just humor me. If you don't like what you get you can stab me in the chest." Karasuba and Hibiki looked at him in shock at how serious he was being. Minato just blinked. "What? It's why your here anyway. But if you happen to like the food, it gives you a chance to broaden your horizons." he smiled and winked. "So what what you like?"

Karasuba gave Minato a blank stare. No one was every that straightforward with her let alone show no fear of her. A smile grew across her face, not one screaming murder and blood, it was pleasant. Like she was enjoying this. "I'll have the same as him."

Hibiki looked in amazement on how Minato handled Karasuba. All the time her and the other sekirei spent in the tower, they were told to never cross No.4. If such a thing happened then they only had themselves to blame. "I-I'll get your food right away." Hibiki almost ran from the table. As she got into the kitchen she quickly gave the cook the order and ran to the break room to find Hikari. Hibiki made her jump as she ran in the room.

"What the hell Hibiki? You almost gave me a heart attack." Hikari looked exactly like Hibiki, with her being a twin that's a given, the only difference between the two were their breast size and attitude. Hibiki was the calm and more collective of the two, her breast were the same as Haihane's. Hikari was the more aggressive and implosive with a significantly larger breast size like Akitsu's.

Hibiki grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her to the kitchen window. "Do you know that guy?"

Hikari was annoyed by her sister dragging her around but followed anyway. As she looked over to the booths she blushed. "Minato is here? I'll take the table." she moved to rush the booth but her sister stopped her.

"Wait! Look who is sitting with him."

Hikari looked at the booth again but stopped focusing on Minato. Her blood ran cold as she saw the Black Sekirei sitting across from him. "Why is she with him?" her eyes didn't leave the two as her sister shook her head.

"I don't know. They were sitting there when I got to the table. When I went to take their order I thought she was going to kill him a few times, he just shrugged or laughed it off every time she made a threat." she looked at her sister worried, "Knowing her, she'll probably kill him when he goes to leave."

Hikari just stood there staring at the two, lost. What could she do? If she attacked Karasuba, Minato will get hurt in the cross fire._ 'What the hell do I do?'_ Nowhere near coming up with a plan the cook shouted that the order was done. She snapped out of her thoughts grabbing the plates without warning and marched to give the table their food. As she set the plates down Minato looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey Hikari." he sounded cheerful. "Your sis tell ya I was in?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to drop off your food and see how you were doing." she eyed Karasuba who was paying her no mind, staring at Minato with what looked like a mix of desires. Hikari felt a shiver go down her spine as images of whatever Karasuba wanted to do with him. It was obvious that some of the things weren't going to be pleasant. "So...what brings you hear? You usually show up here to study. I don't see any books."

"I'm on a short break. I wont be going to class for a bit, but don't worry" he winked at her. "I'll still come see you." Hikari went bright red and glared at Minato.

"Are you done SIR or do you need anything else?" She asked though her teeth.

Minato chuckled and gave a small smile. "Naa. Were good for now." Hikari nodded and stomped away. "Hikari!" she turned back just at the door to the kitchen. Besides the anger, he could smell stress and worry coming off of her, along with a new scent he was getting familiar with, one all his sekirei seemed to give off. He smiled and gave her a reassuring look. "I'll be alright. You can relax." he looked back at Karasuba. "What are you staring at? Come on try it." he pointed to the food.

Hikari stared at them for a moment. She couldn't believe how natural he was acting. _'How the hell did he know what I was feeling' _The heat in her chest flared. Every time he came to the cafe she always felt at ease, but this was different. His aura was different, stronger then the last time she saw him. Their was no doubt in her mind now. She was reacting.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

"Well what do you think?" Minato asked as he watched Karasuba finish the steak. They ate in silents; Minato was trying to plan out what to do after they were done and Karasuba was planing ways to break Minato.

Her face was thoughtful as she ate, giving no signs of disgust but none of satisfaction ether. _'Please like it! Pleases like it! Please like it!' _He repeated in his head. He knew it wouldn't kill him but he didn't want to get stabbed in the chest. No signs of panic showed on his face however. Minato learned by the way people acted around Karasuba, that if you ever show an inch of weakness she would devour you on the spot. He had to admit he did find that part of her appealing. As Karasuba looked up Minato had to stop himself from laughing. She had her usual smile on her face but it looked more angry. _'So she like the food.' _He started snickering.

"One word and-"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill me." Minato waved her off. "I'm just glad you like it." he stood up and stretched. "I'm heading to the bathroom." He chuckled at Karasuba as she raised an eyebrow. "I ain't running away. Me and you have another engagement." Minato said with a wink and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of eye sight he pulled out his phone and hit one of his speed dials. After ringing twice a voice responded. "What can I do for ya Boss?"

Minato smiled. "Cheery, I need you to set something up for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Karasuba<strong>

Different images were going though No.4's head. She couldn't remember the last time something interesting her so much. If Minato took a little broken bone like it was a paper cut what else could he take? She laughed as the heat in her chest returned. She never believed in that 'destiny' or 'chosen one'crap. Whoever became her ashikabi was just a tool for power and nothing more...but Minato... Minato was so different from all those other monkeys. _'He doesn't act like one of them. He seems more...wild...primal.. He acts so territorial. He doesn't give into me' _Karasuba's smile darkly twisted. _'Even if he proves himself to me I'm the one who's in charge here.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hikari sat in the booth across from her. Sweat was coming from the young sekirei as Karasuba leaned forward and gave her a sweet threatening smile. "That spot is reserved No.11, get lost or I'll make you." her fingers danced across her nodachi.

Hikari clearly wanted to run, oh god she did. No one could ever get close to Karasuba unscathed, even if she was in a good mood. Hikari was taking one of the biggest gambles ever. She knew this wouldn't help any but she had questions and needed to know the answers.

"Why are you with Minato?" she watched as to two ate and was shocked yet again, they acted so natural with each other. The whole time they smiled at each other like nothing was wrong.

"That's my business not yours."

"It is my business."

Karasuba smile lost its sweetness as she bared her teeth at the sekirei before her. The sekirei's blood ran cold as she wished for someone to save her. Her body basically shutdown out of fear, she wanted to run so bad but her damn body just wouldn't move. Karasuba slow got up and move so she was standing next to her new prey. Leaning down, she and whispered into the young ones ear.

"He. Is. **Mine**." Karasuba spoke firmly. "I don't give a shit if your reacting to him, he belongs to me and me alone. I suggest you find someone else or their might be..**consequences**." she lased the last word with some much killing intent Hikari thought she was dead.

She was scared. So fucking scared, but for some reason she felt this strange pull in her heart. The next works came out before she even realized.

"No." Hikari whispered.

"What?"

Hikari somehow found the strength to move her body and shook her head. "No. I care for Minato and I'm reacting to him. He is my ashikabi and I'm his sekirei." the fear all subsided as she turned and looked into the Black Sekirei's eyes. "He is** not **yours."

Karasuba completely lost her smile and reach for her blade not giving Hikari a chance to react. Hikari shut her eyes expecting to feel the blade in her chest or to be cleaved in half but...no...nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw her sister in front of her. _'No...'_ She got up and grabbed her immediately thinking Hibiki had taken the blow but...she didn't. The twins looked in shock as they saw Minato behind Karasuba. He kept her from moving with one arm wrapped around her body and the other holding her hand down on the hilt of her nodachi, keeping her from drawing the blade.

_'What...'_ Karasuba was trying to process what just happened. She remembered aiming for No.11's heart and then 12 got in the way...after that she felt an enormous aura pulse though her. It wasn't her own that much she knew..but it felt like is was connecting with her...like it ordered her to stop. When she came back to reality she found Minato holding her. Frozen in shock at what just happened, Karasuba just stayed in Minato's grip, tilting her head to look at him and flinched.

Minato had a completely twisted evil grin stretched across his face as he looked down on the pinned bird. "I'm gone for 5 minutes and your already causing trouble." He clicked his tongue. "Whatever I'm I going to do with you?"

He tightened his grip on Karasuba for a second and let her go putting himself between her and the twins. Karasuba came out of her haze and had a full look of excitement, with his back now to the twins only she saw Minato's glowing eyes. He took a breath and relaxed his body and eyes, turning to the twins he bowed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused." he took out his wallet a paid for the food and then some. He bowed again and lead Karasuba to the door. "Ready for some fun" she grinned and hooked an arm around his. Just before they got though the door Hikari grabbed his free arm.

"She'll kill you if you go with her!" She hugged his arm and whispered, "Don't go."

Minato took his arm from Hikari and cupped her cheek. "See you later." he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked off with Karasuba. Hikari was about to run after them but her sister stopped her.

"What the fuck Hibiki?! I need to go after them, she will kill him!" Hibiki grabbed onto her sister.

"Wait-"

"I'm not waiting!"

"Listen to me for a minute! Minato told me everything was going to be fine!"

Hikari stopped struggling to get by and looked at her sister. "What?"

"When you went to talk to Karasuba I went to Minato." she explained.

Hikari grabbed Hibiki's shoulders, "What did he say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Ago<strong>

"Thanks Cheery, I own you one." Minato hung up the phone just as Hibiki rounded the corner and faced him. He gave a friendly smile. "Hey Hibiki."

Hibiki gave him a once over look, she could see why he appealed to her sister. He was tall, strong looking and handsome. He also seemed to have a gentle personality but wasn't afraid to stand up for himself. She walked up to him and raised her hand to his cheek looking into his eyes. Her heart started to race and a fire went off in her chest making her blush. Minato had a slight blush forming and smiled.

"So you and Hikari are sekirei," she gave him a surprised look asking how he knew. "I noticed after I met my 3rd and 4th sekirei that you guys have a particular scent that's the same. You and your sis got it." He chuckled. "Plus when you both came near Karasuba it seemed like you knew who she was. So what can I do for you?" he grabbed her hand from his face and held it.

Hibiki blushed brighter at the contact and spoke. "So your and ashikabi?" he nodded. "D-Does that mean No.4 is yours as well?" She was hoping he would say no, begging he wasn't. Reassurance went though her as he shook his head but as soon as it came it left from his next words.

"Nope, I'm not her ashikabi," he said while shacking his head. "but I think she wants me to prove myself worthy. I have to fight her to do that so" he shrugged, "I might as well get it over with."

Hibiki's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Some human going up against one of the strongest sekirei and taking the whole situation like it was a walk in the park! _'Is he insane?! She's unstable and he's okay being around that?' _Hibiki shook her head. "Minato, she's a monster! She doesn't care for anyone or anything. Having her will only be bad for you." she pleaded with him.

Minato sighed kissing Hibiki's hand and brushed past her. "I've heard some of the things about her and I don't care." he declared. "I've met worse people then her in every way. I think I can handle whatever she has in store for me." he made his way back to the booth with Hibiki hot on his heels. "Beside as long as no one pisses her off to much everything will be-"

Minato was cut off when he walked around the corner and saw Karasuba grabbing her nodachi and about to stab Hikari. Hibiki instinctively moved to protect her sister, putting herself in front of the coming blade. In a split second Minato released his wolf and went for Karasuba, mentally yelling at her to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari &amp; Hibiki Present Time<strong>

"H-He's an ashikabi?...I could have...i should have." Hikari held her head in her hands. _'If I only winged him as soon as I reacted I could have protected him for her.'_

"Sis you cant blame yourself." Hibiki picked you on her sisters feeling. "Besides Minato has other sekirei. If him and Karasuba do fight they will sense he's in trouble...he'll be fine." _'I hope.'_

Hikari shook her head violently and stormed off to the back room. She wanted to go out there and fight! It didn't matter how many sekirei Minato had, all she wanted was him safe. And being with Karasuba...wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato &amp; Karasuba<strong>

"So where are we heading?" Karasuba asked as they made their way down an empty street.

After about 15 minutes of walking the sun was all gone. The moon was seeping out though the clouds, and the streets were clear with no soul in sight. Minato let go of Karasuba's hand and walked out onto the road and stretched out his body. He turned to Karasuba with a devilish grin and laughed rising his arms to his sides.

"Here we are!" he shouted. Karasuba was slightly confused but grinned at his excitement.

"What exactly is 'here'?" Minato laughed

He gave his back to her. "This is where I put the 'Dog' of the M.B.I. in her place."

Karasuba bared her teeth at him with an clearly pissed smile on her face that shouted 'You should not have said that' "My,my, Minato-kun. Calling me a dog is rude you know."

"So was you breaking my fingers, but you don't hear me bitching." Minato turned to face her. "Would you like to teach me manners, or are you interested in seeing what I can really do?"

Karasuba walked right up to him standing toe to toe. "Oh Minato-kun," she reached up with her right hand and lightly brushed his face, her left held her nodachi. As soon as her skin touched his, a rush of heat went though her body. Her grin twisted. "I just want to tear you apart."

That kicked it off as Karasuba dug her finger nails from the top left of Minato's face, dragging them to the bottom cutting deep. Minato smacked her hand away with his left hand and kicked forward with his right leg hitting her in the stomach. Karasuba kept on her feet sliding back a few feet from Minato. She looked up at him with surprise, the kick actually hurt. She grew excited as his face began to heal as if nothing happened, and eyes glowed bright.

"What are you?" Karasuba drew her blade and lunged at Minato throwing off her haori.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison Izumo<strong>

The movers had come an gone dropping off Beni and Haihane's things. Akitsu demanded to know why Minato wasn't with them when they arrived. They told her they offed to dive him but he declined saying he needed to work some stuff out. Akitsu sunk in depression of her ashikabi wanting to be away. Miya had to use her hannya to get the poor sekirei in the Inn instead of waiting on the front porch. Akitsu sat in the dining room curled up in the corner with Kagari sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Beni and Haihane were looking at the TV not really watching anything bored. Miya was cooking dinner and Uzume was out somewhere visiting a friend, leaving Minato's sekirei wait for him to return. Besides the TV the room remained dead quite till unexpectedly Akitsu spoke.

"We shouldn't have pushed Minato for answers...we should have let him tell us about him when he was ready."

"There was no way of us knowing our question would bother him." Kagari said leaning back looking at the ceiling. "I just hope he's alright."

"Come on. You saw him in his wolf form and when he fought Miya-sama. The power he gave off was awesome and that was him calm. Think would he could do if he got pissed." Haihane chimed in.

Beni gritted her teeth. "It doesn't matter how badass Minato is! He still went off alone, without us to go with him! We're his sekirei!" she shouted. She was the most vocal with her emotions out of the group and with Minato not there and probably in danger it got worse.

Miya came into the room with a sad smile. "I was the one who kept asking him questions, I apologize.

"You were just saying what we were thinking Miya. You aren't to blame ether." Kagari told her.

"When do you think Minato will be back?" Haihane asked.

The room went quiet again. Before anyone could come up with answer a flash of anger and blood lust went though all Minato's sekirei. They all stood up at once and shot out the door. Miya ran after them to ask what was wrong but they were already gone. She headed upstairs and went right into Matsu's room, the red head saw what happened on her cameras throughout the house, and was typing madly across the keyboard tracking Kagari and the others movements.

"They're heading to the business district just along the Northern border. I tracked Minato's cell phone in that area but the cameras aren't working, tsk..." Matsu pounded at the keyboard. "Someone has cut off the power grid to that area."

Miya knelt down next to Matsu watching the main screen. "Is there no way to turn them back on?"

"No...Not one I can find anyway. Whoever shutdown the cameras did a manual shut down on the grid." Matsu pulled up a few report pages on the screen. "The area has been evacuated under a quarantine notice. The Chef and police has even signed off on this." stopped typing and sighed. "I cant do anything on this end."

Miya looked down at her hands. "Well..I guess we'll have to have faith that they will be alright." she thought for a moment. "Did you happen to get anything on Minato's past?" she knew this wasn't the best time but she had a nagging feeling on the subject. Matsu did a small nod.

"Took a bit but I found old business connections and stock trade that involved him and someone named Michel Thorn." Matsu pulled up a picture of Cheery and Minato standing in front of The Wolves Den with a sign draped at the top reading Grand Opening, both men were smiling brightly. "The two seem to own the bar and other various businesses throughout the whole city." She pulled up a few more photos of Minato standing with different people in front of starting out or newly owned businesses. Minato looked like he was 15 or 16 years old in most of them. "All theses were taken years ago, they are all things Minato owns now. He seems to be well connected and wealthy, very wealthy." Matsu was now going though his bank records. "Minato might as well be as powerful as the M.B.I."

Miya was staring intently at the screen. She couldn't believe all the things Minato had accomplished in very little time. When she first met Minato he seemed like he was starting over, making a new life for himself. He got a part time job with Kagari, he was going to school..he..he was living a relatively normal life. She was shocked to say the least that he already had such ties in the city and from the bank records there were ties out of the country too. _'Why does he need all these connections? What is he planing to do? Sahashi Minato...what are you?' _Miya was lost about the man she thought she knew. "Is there anything on what Minato did out of the country?" Matsu shock her head.

"Not besides some travel records. Wherever he was, it was pretty much closed off from Wi-Fi or any tech. Traveling information is the best I can get right now." Matsu pulled off her glasses and left out a tired sigh. She was having a hard time finding out anything about Minato. He would pop on and off the grid like a ghost. When he was back on the grid it wasn't for to long, maybe a few days to a week, and then he would disappear for months. She understood that the werewolf's were a secretive race but the detail they went into hiding everything was astounding. Everything that seems to be connected to Minato was paid in cash, leaving no money trail for Matsu to follow. "The only other information I found is on the man in the photo with Minato." A picture of Cheery popped up. "Michel Thorn, originally from America. He disappeared at the age of 12 on a vacation in Europe. There was reports of abuse in the family so everyone thought he ran away, he turned back up 2 years later and became emancipated from his family. After that he showed up here with Minato buying up property. He lives here in _Shinto_ Teito. I think it save to assume he is a werewolf as well." Matsu turned to Miya. "What do you want to do Miya-tan?"

Miya thought hard about the information she just unreceived. "We'll have to wait for Minato to open up to get more of an idea on his past...but if there is and opportunity to speak with this Michel...then I will ask what I can."

Matsu nodded and turned back to her computers trying to find a way a way to see what Minato was doing. Miya sat with her not wanting to miss anything in case Matsu found something. Both woman didn't speak as their worry grew steadily. They just hoped Minato wasn't in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato &amp; Karasuba<strong>

Minato tackled Karasuba through a wall into some department store. They landed on the floor and he stood up swaying, looking down he found Karasuba's nodachi in his chest. His shirt was in shreds and his pants were all torn. He had small wounds all over his body that had already started to close. As Minato started pulling the sword out Karasuba recovered, grabbing a chair that was near her, she broke it over him. Her clothes were torn as well with shallow claw marks lightly bleeding over her stomach, back and arms. Trying to stay up he grabbed her shoulder digging his claws in and proceeded to head butted her. Grinding her teeth Karasuba kept on her feet and grabbed her blade, twisting it in Minato's chest and ripped it out. He shoved her away and jumped back out of the hole he made with her on his heels.

As they got back in the alley Karasuba thrust her blade forward to Minato's stomach. He caught it before the blow landed and grabbed her shoulder, he flipped over her and pinned her up against the wall facing it with her left arm behind her back and her right held up to the wall. Minato grunted as his chest healed it's self and smiled.

"Done yet?" he asked out of breath. "..Or do you want more?" he pressed himself against her so his head was right over hers. She looked up at him in excitement.

"We're no where near done."

Karasuba used her legs to kick off the wall and turned her head into his neck. She bit down into his flesh swallowing some of Minato's blood, letting out a roar he threw Karasuba off him resulting in her tearing part of his throat. She skidded on her side into the street. Minato clutched his throat to slow the bleeding and made his way after her. She stood up smiling licking her lips that had his blood on them. Minato removed his hand and his neck wound closed slowly.

_'I've lost a lot of blood. Shit, healing is going to take longer.'_ "Nice." Minato looked at his bloody hand and the at Karasuba. "This is some of the most fun I've had in a while."

She burst out laughing. "Hahah! Same here Minato-kun~" she dropped into stance. "Show me more of what you can do." Karasuba lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Roof Tops<strong>

"Well this is intense."

Cheery was watch Minato and Karasuba fight. He did as much research into sekirei as he could with the limited info he got. Minato told him that they have the ability to stand against the pure bloods but seeing it first hand was amazing. Karasuba was putting a good effort into fighting his Alpha but Cheery knew one thing she didn't...Minato was holding back.

Cheery heard movement and turned only to see four people landing behind him ready to fight, the wind blew his direction sending their scent to him making him raise an eyebrow. _'They're Minato's. Well there goes the idea of fighting them.' _Cheery's ever present grin grew into a friendly smile, he raised his hands up to show he wasn't a threat.

"Please calm down. I promise I'm not a threat."

Kagari stepped forward. "Who are you? And where is Minato?"

Cheery dropped his arms and bowed. "Michel Birger Thorn, at your service. But you can call me Cheery, everyone else does. As for where Minato is" he pointed towards the street. "he's a little tied up at the moment."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they rushed to the edge of the building. Their Minato was fighting THE Black Sekirei and...having fun? Minato and Karasuba both had dark smiles on their faces as they fought on. Akitsu was about to jump down and help her ashikabi until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see Cheery shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but Alpha gave specific instructions to follow for this, one of them being don't let anyone interfere."

Kagari faced him. "Alpha?" Cheery chuckled and removed his hand.

"Oh yes." he let his eyes glow bright reveling himself. "What else would I call the leader of my pack?"

Beni pointed at him and shouted. "Your a werewolf!"

"Haha. Your observant." Cheery joked.

"Why are you stopping us from protecting are Master?" Akitsu didn't pay any mind at him being a werewolf, she wanted him out of the way so she could help Minato.

"Like I said, I was give orders earlier to set up this area for those two to fight. Minato called me saying he needed a place to fight openly and to make sure no one got in the way." He looked back at the fight below. "And what a fight it is."

"No! We're not just going to sat here and let Karasuba kill Minato!" Kagari shouted.

"...AAHHHHH!AHH!AH!" Cheery burst out laughing falling to the ground. The sekirei looked at each other worrying about the mans well being. "Oh god!" Cheery wiped tear's from his face. "Ha Ha, you think she can kill him? God that's funny." he took a deep breath and composed himself. "I've been watching their fight from the get go and I'll tell ya, Minato has been holding back."

They all looked at Cheery blankly. "...WHAT?!" Beni and Kagari shouted. Haihane stood in astonishment thinking how badass Minato was, Akitsu turned back to the fight to watch her ashikabi.

Looking closely, she saw Cheery wasn't wrong. Minato was faster and more controlled with his attacks when he spared with Miya. Here he was just taking most of Karasuba's attacks, seeing what she could do, and showing her what he was capable of.

"He's showing that women he stronger." Cheery confirmed Akitsu's thoughts. "Minato said she was going to test him and it looks to be right."

"Test him for what?" Haihane asked.

"To see if he is a worthy ashikabi."

Silents swept though the group as that looked at one another, the sounds of steel and growls filled the air. Kagari was the first to react, his hands formed fists and lit on fire making Cheery lose his grin and back away.

"She. Want's. **Him?**" Kagari said though his teeth.

Beni made fist of her own and summoned up her aura to them making them glow crimson. The temperature dropped showing everyone's breath as Akitsu summoned her powers as well. Haihane was the only other on besides Cheery who did nothing hostel. She never really had any problems with Karasuba. The only time they ever fought would be for control over the TV, and that rarely happened because of Karasuba's lack of interest with it. Haihane would spar with her as well and grew much respect for her elder. The idea of having her join the flock didn't bother her in the least.

"Guy's, isn't it okay if she joins? It would mean we could easily win the Plan." Haihane's siblings turned to her in rage, especially Beni.

"Are you kidding me?!" Beni shouted. "You've seen what she's like. As soon as he wings her she will get even stronger! Then probably convince him to destroy everything!

"Ahem" Cheery got their attention. "Trust me when I say Minato is not someone easily swayed. If Karasuba gets, as you say, 'winged' by him she will be following his rules." Cheery said it as a matter of fact with his grin back. "Tho, he is an Alpha of course. The only thing she might go power hungry for is being his second."

"What do you mean-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Akitsu was cut off by a car alarm.

Everyone rushed to look over the edge to see what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the fight!<strong>

Minato, it would seem, lifted a parked car and threw it at Karasuba. She cut it in half and countered by dragged her blade along the asphalt sending up bits of it at Minato's face. As he raised and arm to block them while Karasuba moved in range to slice him down the middle. Minato moved faster then he had earlier in the fight, catching the blade between his hands. He smiled baring his teeth and laughed.

"Why don't we kick things up a notch?" Minato kicked Karasuba in the side launching her into a lamp pole.

She slowly stood up, her whole body in pain._ 'How did he do that? He wasn't this fast earlier.'_ she looked at him getting pissed off.

Minato raised his arms to his sides and looked up at the sky. "You wanted to see what I can do!" he shouted. Karasuba let out a roar and attacked him again and again. Minato just laughed as he weaved easily out of the way of her slashes and stabs. "You want to know what I am!" She let out one last thrust forward for his throat, he slapped away the blade and shoved her to make room. He took a deep breath and looked Karasuba in the eye.

"I'm a werewolf."

Minato then dropped on all fours growling and shaking. Karasuba's jaw dropped as she watched the man in front of her rip through what was left of his clothes while his body changed form. What was once a man became a beast...a wolf, right before her eyes.

"Aha. Aahhh. AHHAHAHA!" Karasuba lost it. She laughed and laughed, not believing what she was seeing right before her eyes. "THIS IS GREAT!" Her heart went crazy as she reacted worse then ever. Her body was burning for Minato, he was defiantly proving himself to be more than worthy. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO NOW!"

Karasuba stabbed forward at him. Minato jumped to the side dodging then back at her, putting his paws at her chest and then shoving off sending her flying back. The adrenalin was running mad in her body, making her stand right back up and lunge again.

_'I wonder how much she can take.' _Minato thought.

"_**Minato." **_Cheery spoke.

"_**What is it Cheery?" **_Minato sounded annoyed._** "I'm busy."**_ He dodged a slash for his head.

"_**I don't mean to bother you, but I don't think I can hold your sekirei back much longer. When they saw you turn kind of lost it. I had to umm...'detain' some of them." **_Cheery sounded nervous.

"_**...What?"**_

Cheery sentMinato images of his sekirei trying to get to him. Haihane had her claws stuck in a wall trying to pry them out, while Beni had several steel poles wrapped around her body to keep her from moving. The only ones not 'detained' were Kagari and Akitsu. Every time Cheery tied or trapped one of them they would use their powers to burning or shattering themselves out.

Minato suppressed a sigh._** "Fine. I'll end it."**_ Karasuba jumped in the air and slashed down at him. _'Got ya.' _Minato disappeared from sight.

Next thing Karasuba knew she dropped to her knees feeling pain in her right shoulder. She looked down at herself trying to find out what happened, her shoulder was clawed at, badly. It was bleeding heavy and the blood lost was taking it's tole. Her nodachi wasn't in her hands, and Minato wasn't in sight.

_'What?...Where did he go?' _Karasuba looked around.

"Grrrrrrrr" She looked behind her to see Minato sitting down with her nodachi in his mouth. He dropped it and stood up as she stubble to her feet, only to be pinned back down on the ground looking up at the wolf. She tried to shove and punch him off but the blood lost caught up to her, draining her of strength. Minato looked down at her shoulder for a moment. _'She's bleeding out...If I don't do it she might die..'_ He bit down on his tongue and started licking the wound. The pressure hurt Karasuba at first making her dig her nail into Minato's face. He growled from the pain a bit but ignored it and kept mixing his blood in hers. He pulled away from her shoulder getting her to finally stop clawing him. Karasuba looked at him and them her shoulder, the wound started to close up. Minato grunted in approval and moved off of her so she could assess her shoulder better. She sat up and moved the torn clothes out of the way.

"_**It's gone!"**_ Karasuba looked at Minato who just sat down again looking at her. "How...?" Her shoulder felt completely better.

_**'My blood.'**_

"What the hell?" She looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

_**'My blood.' **_Karasuba turned back to Minato. **_'It has healing properties.'_** He was talking to her in her head.

She stood up frantic. **"_What did he do to me? Why can I hear his voice."_**She hear Minato starting to laugh in her head.

"_**I didn't do anything bad, you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours." **_Karasuba looked lost so he went into more detail. **_"I fixed your shoulder remember? When I did that our blood mixed and joined together. My kind call that blood bounding; the mix of our blood forms a bound to connect us mentally and emotionally. So in short read each others thoughts and emotions if we let them." _**She was about to comment on that be he quick cut her off. _**"Your new to this so you don't know how to control it, that's why I hear all your thoughts. Later on you'll be able to block me out but until then, I'll have to block you myself."**_

Karasuba didn't like the idea of someone in her mind but just shook her head back and forth laughing. Minato was proving himself to be more and more fun. Not to mention how excited she was getting when he said his kind. "So there are more of you out there? Are they as strong?"

"_**Haha. Not all of them. They have to be an Alpha like me to be around my strength. And even if they are Alphas it doesn't always determine them being strong." **_He got up and looked her in the eyes. **_"Did I pass your little audition then?"_**

Karasuba laughed again and dropped down so she was at eye level with Minato. "As long as you make things fun." she gave him a once over. "And you need to change back."

"_**Oh yeah. Oops." **_Minato pulled away from Karasuba and opened his link to his friend. **_"Cheery, get my clothes and let the other go."_**

A minute later Cheery jumped down from the building he was on with a bag and tossed it to Minato's feet. "Here you are Boss." he looked over at Karasuba. "It's a pleasure to meet you Karasuba-san, you can call me Cheery." he introduced himself and looked back at Minato. "By the way, they aren't to happy with yo-"

"WHAT THE HELL MINATO!" Beni and Kagari shouted.

Minato, Karasuba and Cheery looked up to see Minato's sekirei jump down from the building. They all looked mad besides Haihane, she looked entrained. Minato just huffed and turned back human making Kagari, Haihane and Beni blushed while Karasuba grinned looking at his body. Akitsu was glaring at her wanting to freeze the grin off her face. Minato blushed himself, but ignored them all as he took a pair of blue jeans out of the bag and put them on. He looked at his sekirei and smiled nervously.

"Hey guys." Minato scratch the back of his head. "Sooo, some stuff happened." he chuckled. Akitsu walked right up and hugged Minato's arm still glaring at Karasuba. He sighed. "Akitsu, shes with us now and I'm sure she'll play nice."

Karasuba gave a sinister smile and walked over to Minato. Akitsu moved to get in between them to stop her. Minato let out a growl to stop Akitsu from attacking and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay love. Go wait with the others." She thought for a moment then nodded sadly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well and did as she was told.

Karasuba came up and wrapped her arms around Minato's neck. "You know I'm not the playing nice type." he chuckled and pulled her body closer to him.

"And I think you know, I'm not always ether." he smashed his lips to hers.

Enormous pitch black wings shot from her back, emitting a grayish glow. Everyone was shocked by the power the wings gave off and took a few steps back. Karasuba didn't like the fact Minato was being dominate with her and fought back by shoving her tongue in his mouth making him growl. Minato's instincts kicked in getting him to fight back. It took him a minute but he pushed her tongue back into her mouth and searched every part of it. She tried to fight back but didn't get anywhere. After a minute more they separated smiling.

"Amazing." Cheery muttered, still captivated by the wings.

Kagari shook his head. _'Miya is going to be pissed.' _He was starting to worry about his ashikabis safety.

Karasuba was ecstatic. She wanted to rub the fact of having an ashikabi in Miya's face. And not just some run of the mill ape, a truly strong warrior, one who seemed to enjoy the fight as much as she did. She tapped her right pointer finger on his lips. "Hmmm. So what's next Minato-kun?"

Minato looked up at the sky and let out a breath. A mix of emotions going through his mind. "Next, we head home. After that...I have to talk to Miya."

* * *

><p>There we go!<p>

As you can see Karasuba is winged. The majority votes were yes's as were also Uzume's votes. So expect her to be winged in the future.

Hope you liked it. As always please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Building Bounds

Well it happened again...I'm late for the chapter. I am truly sorry for that.

I'm devoted to seeing this story through to whatever end it has and keep writing. I'm grateful to be getting so many followers. I never expected it to get so much. So thank I thank all 100 of you for your support.

That's right 100! I was completely shocked to see that many people liked the story. I never really thought it would get much attention but it did and I'm honored to have you all.

Thank you Fenrir44 for seeing if I was alive lol.

Without further adieu here is the next chapter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, it is owned by others.

_'Thought'_

"_**Speaking to others in thought"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Building Bounds<p>

**Minato age 8**

_'Where I'm I?'_

Minato was standing in the middle of the woods, moonlight barely coming from in between the branches above. He looked around to see any other signs of life but came up short, it was all so strange. Besides Minato's quite heart beat and breathing there was no noise, no sounds of birds or even crickets...at first.

"_**Come." **_A voice boomed all around Minato. He looked around frantic not see anything, just trees. He took a few steps back when, _**"Come."**_ the voice said again.

Minato stopped backing away. It felt wrong, childish, running for some voice. Granted he was a child and whatever this place was it didn't come off as _friendly_, but he was raised by the three scariest people in the world, this should be nothing. He stood straight up and stared walking froward. He didn't get why but he could feel where he had to go. The voice sounded like is was everywhere but there was some sort of pull telling him his destination. Every step he took the pull got stronger, it felt so important almost like it needed him, so he ran to it. After a good minuet of running Minato made it to his destination, only to trip over intertwined roots all over the place.

_'Wow. Smooth Minato.'_ he grunted to himself.

He got up and looked around finding himself in a somewhat of a clearing. It was only somewhat as the whole area was taken over by a gigantic ash tree. It was bigger than any of the trees he saw on this documentary his school made him watched. Minato looked up, trying to see the top of the tree with no luck. Minato got the thought that the tree might be tall enough that it went up to the stars but laughed it off. That would be impossible. The pull then came back directing Minato to the tree, he shrugged and processed to clime over the unearthed roots to get to the bottom of the tree. It took I'm a long while but Minato finally made it covered in sweat. He sat down against the tree trunk to caught his breath and closed his eyes.

"That.._huff,huff_...sucked." he said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Minato's eyes shot open, his gray pair looking into a reflective steel pair. The owner of the eyes was a black wolf, it looked to be a bit bigger then a pup but gave off a fierce demeanor. As it approached Minato stood up ready to defend himself and fight back. The black wolf snarled and crouched forward sizing up the boy.

'What the hell is going on?' Minato thought.

They both began circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. The wolf finally lunged for Minato's leg a hobble him. Minato jumped up dogging the bite to his leg but high enough, the wolf got it mouth around his foot. It bite down and shook back and fourth ripping open and weakening it's pray. Minato fell back on the ground screaming, he looked at the wolf shacking it's head wildly. Raising his other leg Minato kicked it in the face getting it to let go, as the wolf stumbled back Minato jumped at it throwing random punches. Seeing the wolf starting to get up ignoring Minato's hits, he changed tactics and jumped on it's back locking his arms around it's neck biting it. They both started rolling around all over the place. The wolf thrashing about trying to shake off Minato while he was holding on for dear life. What felt like hours of nether giving up finally came to an end with the two separated and breathing heavy. Slowly they rose to their shaky feet, Minato having more trouble to do so. Both prepared for another round when the world around them shook. Minato's attention shifted to the sky seeing it fade.

"_**This isn't over."**_

Minato looked back at the wolf which was now sitting. "Did you just talk?"_** "No. Animals can't talk."**_

"_**You might have my strength for now, but this **animal** isn't going to let you be King. Not until you've proved it."**_

"What?! How did you-" the world around them faded leaving nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Minato slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a bed and what looked like a hospital room. He steadily sat up and looked around, his body felt strange. His eyes were bugging him; everything seemed so bright, almost like the lights were burning his eyes. He blinked a few times and squinted till his eyes began to adjust. His nose kept twitching and burned, all the smells in the room assaulted it; morphine, hydro-peroxide and ammonia. Then there was his hearing;_ Drip,Drip,Drip_. Minato looked to his left seeing the IV in his arm, moving his gaze up to the IV bag hanging next to him, the dripping fluid sounded as if it was crashing down. _Buzzzzzz_. Minato looked you at the fluorescent lights. His thoughts went to his dream,_"You might have my strength for now."_,_'No. it was just a dream.' _Minato reassured himself_. 'Just a dream.'_ He curled up covering his ear and shutting his eye, trying to cut off his senses.

"Oh. You seems to be awake."

Minato looked up to the door and saw some brown haired woman in a doctors coat smiling at him. Her hair was just touching her shoulders. Minato stiffened as he inhaled, she smelt different. No, more like she smelt kind of familiar. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ishihara Mika." she introduced then looked over the chart she had in her hand. "Sahashi Minato." she looked up still smiling. "You had a lot of people worried, your grandmother and sister are on there way."

Minato looked down. "Is... Is my mom coming?" he asked nervously. His mom wasn't happy already about him going on his trip, him being in the hospital from something that happened during said trip would send her over the edge.

"No." Dr. Ishihara told Minato making him look up, she was staring back at the charts. "Your injures weren't serious. Just some fatigue and a scuffed up shoulder."

As soon as those word left her mouth memories came flooding back into Minato. The wolves fighting, the white wolf winning, and then proceeded to tear into him. Minato almost ripped the hospital shirt off to get a looked at his shoulder, it that was a lightly bandage and didn't hurt in the least when he moved around. He quickly removed the bandage only to find some light scaring. _'Where is it? I saw that thing rip into my arm.'_

"Are you okay?" the Doc asked. She came up to Minato with concern but at the same time it was like she knew what was bothering him. Minato stiffens at her approach but didn't move his eyes from from his shoulder. The only explanation in his head was that he must have been out for a month, that's the only way for it to heal up like that. But, he needed to be sure.

"How...how long was I out?"

She went back to smiling at him. "Just two days. Your friends got you here really fast from your," she looked back at some papers. "Camping trip. They were relieved to see it was nothing major."

Minato sat in shock at the news he just unreceived._ 'No...No,no,no,no! That cant be true. I.. I remember that wolf. That thing bite me. It almost ripped off my shoulder. Then...it..turned into..a man!'_ Minato put his head in his hands. _'If I say that no one will believe me.'_ he felt a hand touch his shoulder and shrugged it off.

The Doc pulled away and gave Minato a sad look, almost pitiful. "Whats wrong Minato-kun?" she asked worried.

Minato thought for a moment trying to thing if he could trust her when a chill down his spine stopping all thought. He looked up at the doorway and stared at it, the same feeling he had when he was attacked coursed through him. _'No. Not him.'_ Dr. Ishihara seemed to be aware of a person coming as well and stood up and moved to the side, just as a man they expected walked into the room. The same man Minato saw change from a wolf to a human wearing an all black suit and tie, with his snow white hair tied in a ponytail. As soon as he saw Minato he smiled and rubbed his goatee.

"Well there you are my boy. I was looking for you." the man had a weird ascent Minato couldn't place for the life of him. The man walked to the end of the hospital bed and smiled at the Doctor. "You may take you leave now Dr. Ishihara." he spoke with a calm but authoritative voice.

Minato shivered. He didn't want to be in the room with this guy let alone by himself with him but he didn't trust the Doctor ether. Minato looked at her to see her reaction and his jaw dropped. She knelt down on one knee and bowed her head.

"Of course my Alpha. I'll be down the hall if you need me." she stood up and walked out of the room giving Minato a warm smile as she left.

Minato's eyes stayed glued to the door. _**"Why did she bow? What did she mean by Alpha?... Oh god! He's here to kill me from what I saw?" **_The man started to chuckle making Minato look at him. The man was giving him a reassuring smile and moved to sit on the bed by Minato getting him to wince.

"_**I'm not going to hurt you again kid."**_ the mans voice spoke loud and clear in Minato's head. Minato's eyes went wide, he moved as much away from the man as he could before the voice spoke again.

"_**Stop."**_ Minato froze. He tried to move but if felt like his body had shutdown. The man stared to speak aloud. "So it really did take." he sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all kid, instinct just took over in the heat of the moment." he shook his head and bowed to Minato. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I hate myself for doing this to you."

Minato stared in confusion and fear. "W-w-what are you talking about? What did you do to me? Why can I hear you in my head?"

The man raised his head to look at the boy. Even more guilt and remorse filled him. He had follow Minato from the woods as he was taken to the hospital and stayed there watching over the boy. He could feel his confusion, his fear, his terror. He kept himself connected to Minato the whole time, assaulting himself with the boys emotions.

"What I did to you kid... it shouldn't have happened and there is no easy way to put it." the man sighed. "Have you ever heard of a Lycanthrope?" Minato shook his head making the man chuckle.

"Let me rephrase. Have you ever heard of a werewolf?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"Do we have to see her?"

Minato, his sekirei, and Cheery were their way back to Minato's house after one of the most bizarre nights the Ashikabi had ever had. He saw a girl he kept seeing around town, watching him and then disappear with no trace. He got to see his now favorite pair of twins and had to protect them from his unexpected date. A date who near the end of the night, stabbed him in the chest, broke a chair over him, tried to rip out his throat, and cut him to bits... All in all, a fulfilling night. Now Minato was basically beat and wanted to relax for the rest of the night, but alas, he still had one thing to get done. The one thing being what Minato's newest sekirei was complaining about...Going to see Miya.

Minato gathered that Karasuba and Miya didn't like each other, from the little information he was given, the way Kagari was acting once Karasuba was winged, and the constant thoughts of one upping Miya that came in loud and clear _from_ Karasuba's mind. Minato was trying to block her out but with her shouting thoughts it was hard. He sighed and looked down at the position he was in. Karasuba had wrapped herself around his right arm tightly, almost cutting off the blood flow to it, while Akitsu held his left with her solid ice grip. Beni grabbed the front of the unbuttoned shirt Cheery given him and was pulling him forward in anger. Haihane did the same thing she did when they first met, she jumped onto Minato's back wrapping her arms around his neck letting him carry her. Kagari was walking a bit ahead with Cheery carrying Haihane's claws, he didn't want to be near Karasuba. Minato sighed again.

"Yes, we have to go see her. She's our neighbor and you need to get used to being around her." _'And I'll be dammed if I cant be around her'_ Minato froze for a split second and shook his head. _'What the hell I'm I thinking? Miya isn't mine. I have no claim to her.'_ "So whatever happened between the two of you needs to be resolved. I'm I clear?"

Karasuba had a lazy grin on her face and gave a shrug. "Maybe." she moved her head to rest on Minato's shoulder. "It all depends on what that bitch does."

Minato was about to speak but Akitsu beat him to the punch. "Miya-dono is a respectable woman." Akitsu spoke proudly. She leaned forward to meet Karasuba's gaze, giving the Black Sekirei her deadpan look. "Your the bitch."

Minato abruptly stopped, taking a moment to keep from laughing. It failed with the help of Haihane, still on his back roaring with laughter. The two couldn't believe how Akitsu insulted Karasuba and not show any emotion in the least. Minato was still laughing as me moved his right arm and wrapped it around Karasuba's waist, keeping her from Akitsu. He felt Beni tug his shirt and continued walking as she demanded.

"Come on you two, play nice." Minato snickered. "But she has a point Karasuba." said person dug her nails into Minato's arm drawing blood, he ignored it. "Not you being a bitch- aaa..well no...sometime you can be." she dug her nails deeper. "Hey! Cool it, I'm talking about Miya being respectable." Minato stopped walking again and gave Karasuba a serous look. "You will behave yourself." he ordered.

Karasuba felt a shiver go down her spine with both excitement and fear. Excitement from the authority he gave off that few people would ever speak to her in, and fear from wolf that spoke in her head at the same time with a dark threatening tone. Karasuba reached up and kissed Minato for a moment then pulled away with her sadistic smile. "I'll make an attempt."

Minato imminently calmed down and smiled at her. "Good." Beni started pulling at his shirt again making him sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I'm moving."

"_**Boss." **_Cheery spoke.

"_**It's okay to speak in front of them Cheery." **_He nodded

"Boss me accompanying you isn't a problem is it?"

Minato shook his head. "No. if things get out of hand I'll need help getting it settled again." Cheery nodded. "And besides, you've been dying to find out more on Sekirei."

Cheery laughed. "Yes. They are a new and great mystery to solve."

Beni glared at Cheery. "How exactly do you know Minato? What kind of relationship do you have with him?" Cheery answered but didn't even brother turning to her.

"Like I told you he is my Alpha and I have know him for years. As for our relationship, I am his brother and second in command in the pack for now." he stared humming to himself trying to leave the conversation there. Beni had other ideas.

"Brother?" she looked at her Ashikabi. "You said you have a younger sister, nothing about a brother."

"I have both. On the human side I have my younger sister Yukari, my mom and grandma. On the wolf side I have Cheery as my brother." Minato said nonchalant like.

"Does that mean you have more family then just him?" Haihane asked gesturing at Cheery.

"Yup." Minato said popping the 'p' as he spoke and started walking _again._

"**_I wonder if any can fight as good as him."_** Karasuba was thinking away. Minato smiled at her thoughts.

If it didn't involve Miya, Karasuba's mind was on fighting and training, then every once and a while on Minato himself. He could tell from the get go she was going to be different from his other Sekirei. She wasn't going to going to openly acknowledge him as her master but some parts of her inwardly did. Other parts just consisted of thoughts of power he could give her from the bond and how happy she was that her Ashikabi wasn't a weakling or a monkey. Karasuba regretted earlier thoughts of getting rid of Minato's other Sekirei. As soon as the thought arose he mentally shouted and scolded her, sending her images of the fight they had earlier thought his eyes. Making it clear to her that he was holding back and this time he wouldn't if she laid a hand on the others. Karasuba hated to accept it but he had been right, if Minato wanted to he could rip her in half.

"Do you spend time with any of them?" Kagari asked.

"Well yeah, we're all a pack. We all get together every once and while like on the full moon." Minato sighed inwardly. _'I still have to find the new blood before then.'_

The group rounded the corner bringing Minato's and Miya's houses into view. Minato sighed out loud, he was not excited for what was coming. Kagari was just as nervous as Minato. He knew all to well why Miya hated Karasuba, and had no doubt that a fight would breakout if the two were to even make eye contact. Minato was practically dragging his feet as they made their way to the Inn, Beni and Karasuba were the only thing keeping him walking. Beni just waited to get this over with and Karasuba wanted to, of course, show Miya up. As they stood around the front yard Minato started sweating bullets. Cheery gave him a pat on the back.

"You okay Boss? You look like the time you told Pops you thought you got that girl pregnant."

As the word 'pregnant' left the wolf's mouth a few things happened in a split second that had Minato not fear Miya anymore, but his own sekirei.

Karasuba drew her nodachi and pointed it at Minato's heart. "You did what now?" she said darkly.

Minato paled. "W-Wait! Let me explain!"

Akitsu froze his arm she was holding speaking in a cold tone. "Minato, when did this happen?"

"It was years ago!"

Beni was getting ready to punch him. "So you have a kid with another women." she gritted her teeth.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute."

Haihane who was still on Minato's back tighten her grip around his neck almost strangling him. "I don't fine this funny at all."

"Lis-tn..t..m-e" Minato was trying to speak but Haihane choking him didn't help. He looked over to Kagari for help but he was stand off to the side looking at the ground sad. _'Come on!'_

Cheery laughed at the sight of seeing his alpha in such a state. Very few people could ever put him in a position like that, and this was a sight to see. _**"CHEERY! HELP!" **_Minato ordered.

Cheery collected himself. "Everyone, please calm down. There has been a slight misunderstanding." the Sekirei holding Minato slowly turned to Cheery.

"**Your interrupting**." they all said making Cheery sweat.

_'Wow..Boss really has his hands full.'_ He spoke quick and fast. "B-Boss never got anyone pregnant. Sure at first he thought he did but it was a faults alarm."

They all paused for a minute and looked at Minato. "You didn't get a girl pregnant?" he shook his head the best he could and partly relaxed as they all calmed down and let him go, well all expect for Karasuba and Akitsu. Akitsu thawed his arm but didn't loosen her grip, giving Minato a sad look. Karasuba left her blade pointing at him but didn't have her murderous look on her face, oh she was still mad but confused.

She didn't know why she was mad, so what if he got some girl knocked up. He belonged to her now and some old slut in the past didn't matter...right? Minato chuckled from her thoughts and raised his free hand to move the blade from his chest and freed his other hand from Akitsu. He then pulled his sekirei into a hug except for Kagari who still stood away with his back turned. After a moment he let the others go and turned to his lone sekirei.

"Kagari," the sekirei turned his head slightly to look at his ashikabi. Minato had arms stretched out to welcome him into a hug. "get over here too." Kagari was about to turn away when Minato spoke again. "Kagari, I love you just as much as the rest. So plea-Oof!"

As those three words left his ashikabi's mouth Kagari ran right into Minato and hugged him tight. Minato chuckled and hugged back while turning to the others.

"The incident with the girl only happened once and ever since then if a happened to be with someone I was safe about it. I don't have any lingering love's out there or kid's. I'm happy and lucky enough to be with all of you and wouldn't do anything to risk losing a single one of you. Alright?"

Minato was answered by Kagari tightening his hold and his other sekirei besides Karasuba jumping on him for another hug. He looked over to Karasuba who was looking at him with a small smile.

"_**I'm not the hugging type." **_She told him.

Minato chuckled and stood up, bring the others with him. "I love all of you, never doubt that." they all nodded. "Good, now lets get this next part over with." Minato said pulling away from everyone and walked up to the door raising his hand to it. He paused for a minute to take a breath and knocked. _'Please let this all work out.' _

"Coming!" Miya shouted as she almost ran to the door. As she opened it she immediately smile when she saw Minato and blushed a bit at his attire. "My Minato, what happened?"

Minato chuckled nervously. "Well my trip to the M.B.I. took a different turn then I thought and well.. Haha."

Miya caught on to his nervousness and gave him a hard look. "Minato, what happened-" she cut herself off when a pain of arms reached up and snaked there way around Minato's neck. Karasuba pulled herself onto his back resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey there Miya. It seems I got myself a powerful Ashikabi." Karasuba gave her a _sweet_ smile.

Minato face-palmed._ 'Not giving any good impression so far.'_ he look at Miya forcing a smile on his face. "Ummmm... Haha.. Your acquainted with Karasuba, haha." he stuttered. Miya didn't reply, she didn't do anything. She just stood there staring with no expression, no hints of dark aura, no ladle of death, nothing. Minato started sweating. For some reason this was more terrifying then anything he had seen her do.

Karasuba, not helping in any way, spoke again in a taunting voice. "What's wrong Miya? Don't you want to congratulate me?" Her smile grew and grew. Minato reach his hand up covering her mouth and shaking his head.

"Your not helping anything." she tired to speak but he cut her off. "No, no, no. Your done talking for now." Karasuba bit his hand out of frustration but he didn't react besides sighing . "You said you would make an attempt to behave, so behave." Minato removed his hand from her and set her down turning to Miya. "Can we talk?"

Miya didn't even look at him. Her eye's were locked on Karasuba with the intent to kill. Minato stepped in her line of sight getting her focus. "You and me talk, no one else if need be. Please Miya, I want you two to sort out your differences so there's no more bad blood between you." Minato said.

Miya looked into his eyes in wonder. '_Why him? Why did Karasuba have to chose him?' _Miya wanted to scream and shout but held off for now. "Alright. You can all come in." was all she said as she turned and made her way into the dinning room.

Minato sighed and turned to Karasuba. "This is not a request. Do not piss her off." and turned to Cheery. "You can still run while you can."

He smiled bright. "And miss this? You must be out of your mind Boss."

Minato just shock his head. _'Of course this is entertaining him.'_ "Alright, lets get this done." he headed to the dinning room with the others hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the table was hell. Cheery was leaning against the doorway watching in delight, Minato and Miya had their usual spots at the heads of the table with Beni and Haihane sitting to his left with Beni being the closest, Akitsu and Kagari to his right with Akitsu the closest. And Karasuba...well to much of the others unspoken but clear visible anger was sitting right next to Minato leaning on his right side while sharpening her nodachi, Minato could only assume that was why the others didn't speak up. As Minato spoke about what happened and how he winged Karasuba, Miya was silently drinking her tea. She didn't interrupt or react, she just sat there. As Minato was nearing the end he felt a bit nervous to say the least.<p>

Miya set her tea down as he finished, so many questions she wanted to ask. She finally spoke settling with one. "So your content on have her as one of your sekirei?"

Minato straightened up, all nervousness gone. "Yes."

Miya nodded thoughtfully. "Alright Minato. It is your choice, and I will respect your wish to be...civil with her, but she is a monster Minato. You need to be sure your ready for the troubles she will bring."

Karasuba snorted. "I'm probably less trouble than little miss perv upstairs."

Minato and Cheery turned their head to the stairs as they heard a small 'eep!'.

"What was that?" Cheery asked. Minato shook his head.

"It's another tenant that lives here." Miya and Kagari looked at him in surprise. "What? I always knew some else live here, I just thought they were really shy so I didn't comment." He shrugged and looked at Karasuba. "What do you mean by 'perv'?

She laughed. "The so called genus upstairs is not shy as you think, more like she is a sex freak."

Miya glared at her. "How did you know Matsu is here?"

"Not just me, Minaka knows as well. He wont risk a move on her as long as she here with you." Karasuba turned to the door. "You might as well come down Number 2!"

After a few quite moments Matsu entered the room and gave a small wave as she sat in between Miya and Kagari.

"I-It's nice to meet you all."

Everyone introduced themselves to Matsu while Karasuba gave her her signature smile.

"Why so nervous Number 2? We use to fight together."

Matsu felt a shiver down her spine. "Y-your not going to take me back to the M.B.I.?"

Karasuba looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "Nope. Minato-kun has made it clear to me that he want's nothing to do with the M.B.I. and I've never cared for Minaka's rule. Even if I did try and take you to back Minato would stop me."

Matsu was shocked, Karasuba openly admitting that someone could beat her besides Miya was something no one would have ever thought to see. She looked at Minato. "Would you really stop her from taking me? You don't even know me."

Minato gave Matsu an even look. "If Miya is willing to protect you then your not a bad person, so yeah, I would stop her."

Matsu blushed and gave a seductive smile. "Thank you Mina-tan. Matsu can think of a very good way to repair such kindness."

Matsu's advances were stopped by a mask and blade. Miya released her aura and Karasuba pointed her nodachi at the red head.

"**I thought my rules were clear on inappropriate actions within the Inn.**" Miya spoke.

"**Please Number 2. I dare you to keep trying that.**" Karasuba spoke.

Matsu paled and backed away in the corner. "O-o-o-of course! Matsu understands!"

Minato snickered as everyone else hid behind him from the massive killing intent in the room. Cheery who was also hiding poked Minato's shoulder.

"Is this why there are rumors of the '_Hannya of the North_'? She is were they all come from?"

Minato laughter. "Yup." he move to get the others attention. "Miya, Karasuba. I think she gets it, we should get back to the matter at hand." they stopped their _assault_ on Matsu and everyone when back to their spots. Minato looked at Miya with a small smile. "I understand full well what Karasuba can do, and as for what she has done...I wont judge her on it. I've done bad things. Many of the things I did I have no regrets over..and they were brutal." He looked over to Karasuba. "I have no right or place to judge her. Sure, she might have some of her quirks but hell, I do too, and I love her like the rest of my sekirei."

Both Miya and Karasuba were shocked by how honest Minato was. He was so confident in his answer, he had no doubt, no regret, he truly loved Karasuba. She felt all the love he had for her and the others through their bond and it made her feel...happy. Karasuba thought only killing and inflicting pain on others would give her this kind joy but, Minato gave her something that those two things didn't. She put away her blade and grabbed Minato's face.

"_**You really are something my Ashikabi."**_

Minato chuckled._** "Well I plain to be more than just some monkey."**_

Karasuba smiled wide. "Excellent." Everyone gave her a confused look when she spoke aloud.

"Excellent? Whats excellent?" Kagari asked. Minato turned to him and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys. Me and Karasuba are Blood Bound." they looked even more confused. "It's a wolf thing. My blood got mixed with her's so now we can hear each others thoughts." Minato said casually.

Minato realized he might as well told them he thought he got someone pregnant again as mixed reactions happened. Haihane just pouted and looked jealous, Beni looked like she would explode, Kagari seemed to want to burn the house down and Akitsu of course showed no expression what so ever but Minato knew full well she wanted to freeze Karasuba solid. Matsu had this weird glint in her eyes that made Minato a little unsettled. Miya sat still again but tilted her head down letting her bangs cover her eye's.

Minato quick hopped on damage control. "Calm down everyone. It happened during the fight. If I didn't help her she would have died." a few people around the table looked like they wouldn't have minded that. "Come on guy's, be mature."

Miya took a breath to compose herself and stood up. "Well, it is your decision Minato and I will respect it." she bowed. "We've all had a long night so lets head to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Miya made her way to the kitchen with her eyes still hidden. As she got in the hallway Cheery followed her halfway leaning against the wall and spoke.

"I think he loves you, just like how he loves the other, hell maybe more." when he saw Miya stop he continued. "I've been with him for years, and Boss has only shown one person the kind of respect he shows you. Don't get me wrong, he's not impolite to others but would only will to follow that one persons orders," Cheery began to muttered. "Only afraid of that one mans judgments. When I see him talk too you it reminds me of that same respect he showed to him." Cheery gave a full smile. "My way of seeing it, Minato truly sees you as his equal, he respects you so much he's trying to keep you pleased along with the rest of his 'birds'. From what I gather he is suppose to put his sekirei before other right? So don't feel too jealous."

Miya half turned to Cheery. "Do I seem jealous to you?" she asked summoning her aura.

Cheery bowed and took a step back. "Just telling my thoughts Miya-dono, I meant no offense." without out another word he turned and left.

Miya stood there a moment looking at were Cheery was standing, more than a bit angry. Not only did she have to get along with someone she clearly hated, she also had to except that said person now had claim to her- _'NO!'_ Miya shook her head. _'Minato is not mine. He already has Sekirei and I'm not...I'm not one of them...'_ She shook her head again. As much as she was angry about Karasuba she was also mad at herself. Here she was, trying to learn all about Minato and she just scared off the one person who could give her all the answers. Miya signed and walked to the kitchen. She needed to think of a way to apologize to Cheery and Minato for letting her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato House<strong>

Minato sat in the living room of his house with all his sekirei, except his newest, yelling at him. As it all started Cheery 'conveniently' remembered some important paper work that need to get done and left. Minato's sekirei didn't think it fare that Karasuba could 'hear' Minato's thoughts or know his feelings. Akitsu was the most angry out of them and was the first to demand a Blood Bond to be made. As soon as she said those words everyone else demanded it was only right for them as well. This then caused a fight. They argued over who would get to go first and then almost fought with Karasuba when she told them "_As the strongest I'm the only one with the right to the bound. The rest of you are just insects." _Needless to say Minato had none of that on ether side. He yelled at Karasuba for trying to control the others and at the others for thinking he was picking favorites. Once they all calmed down to a degree Minato told them the right of the Blood Bond should have gone to Akitsu first. That almost started another fight.

"She was my first sekirei Karasuba. I bound to you to save your life, otherwise I would have done it in order of winging all of you." Minato explained.

Kagari stepped forward. "Why didn't you do it with us earlier?"

"I was planing to ease you into it. Some people can go crazy from wolf blood if we don't make the bound carefully. Plus I thought it would be weird if I just started giving you guy's my blood. You all didn't really have a clue what werewolves are and I didn't what to push you too fast."

Karasuba's laughed. "So you could have made me go 'crazy' from your blood? My, my Mina-kun," Minato gave her a funny look over his new nickname which just made her smile wide and continue. "Did you not care for my safety?" Minato snorted.

"Say's the girl who stabbed me in the chest." she laughed and he sighed. "Like I said, I did it cause you were going to die if I didn't. And I know how to do the bound right."

Karasuba gave Minato kind smile._** "Thank you." **_Minato opened his mouth but was cut off. _**"If you acknowledge that I thanked you in front of the others I'll stab you again."**_ Minato smiled about to accept her challenge but Beni go impatient.

"So are we going to do this or not?"

Minato sighed. "Fine. Akitsu, come here please." he reach out his hand for her and she took it. Minato pulled her onto his lap making her blush faintly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he close. Akitsu noted the uneasiness in his eyes. "Are you sure want this?"

Akitsu cupped his cheeks and gave her ashikabi a serious look. "Yes." he smiled and nodded.

Minato released one of his arms from Akitsu and raised his hand to his mouth as he opened it. His nail on his pointer finger turned into a claw and cut his tongue. The others got confused at first but Akitsu understood. She grabbed Minato's clawed hand and cut her own tongue with it. As soon as she could taste her blood, Akitsu smashed her mouth to Minato's in a messy, bloody kiss. As their tongues tangled with each other their blood began to mix. Akitsu winced at first when her tongue made contact but the pain soon vanished. She felt her wound close as if it was never cut and then and quick serge go down her spine and gasped. Minato pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Alright, I blocked you out till I can get everybody." Minato put his finger on her lips to silents her. "I'll open the bound at the same time so you all don't argue about who went first, got it?"

Akitsu pouted but nodded and moved off of Minato.

Minato looked over to Kagari who turned bight red as they made eye contact. Minato smile and motioned with his finger for him to come. Kagari smiled too and went to sit next to Minato. Minato chuckled and pulled his sekirei on his lap. Kagari's blush deepened but he relaxed in Minato's hold and looking at his eyes. He noticed earlier as Minato cut his tongue that his eyes had started glowing brighter then usual and they were still going now.

"Your usually not this intense." Kagari laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

Minato chuckled. "Sorry about that. The full moon is getting close. It brings out a lot more of my instincts, it makes me a bit more straight forward." Minato's look turned calm. "You ready?" Kagari nodded.

As Minato raised his hand Kagari grabbed it and put his pointer finger in his mouth with a seductive smile. Minato grinned and lighting cut his sekirei's tongue as his finger was removed. He then quickly cut his own and moved in towards Kagari. The different feeling Kagari gave off made Minato inwardly chuckled, as Akitsu like to do heavy and passionate kissing, Kagari liked to be passionate but take his time. As their mouths meant Kagari let Minato's tongue in and stared to suck on it, mixing and swallowing his ashikabi's blood in the processes. Minato smiled as he pulled back.

"Hmmm I guess we'll have to wait to do more?" Kagari asked.

Minato laughed. "If we go any further they might kill us." he pointed at the others waiting. Kagari smiled and kissed Minato on the cheek as he got up.

Just as Kagari moved off of Minato, Haihane jumped right on him with a giant grin straddling him. "My turn!" Without any warning she smashed her lips to his in a ruff kiss. Minato tried to pull back so he could cut his tongue till Haihane wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't. Minato tried to figure out why she would stop him and then got his answer. Haihane bit down on Minato's lip drawing blood and then her own. Minato chucked in the kiss as Haihane and him kept licking the others lips. Just like her personality, Minato found Haihane liked to be playful when kissing but if things heated up she liked being more ruff. Haihane wanted to do more but Minato pulled away.

"Now, now, behave yourself." Haihane smirked and gave one last peck and walked off.

Beni walked up with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face as she sat on Minato. He could easily guess why she was mad.

"Beni, I picked the order from who I winged first to now. It was nothing against you."

She looked at Minato pouting a bit. "But I was still last." he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"First or last, I still love you."

With that Beni gave Minato a light kiss. She pulled back opening her mouth and stuck out her tongue for Minato. He reached up and cut her's with one hand as his other hand cut his. Beni left her tongue out and waited of Minato to make a move which he happily did. He licked her tongue gently and moved to deepen the kiss. Beni was a little like Haihane and Kagari. She liked going ruff but at a slow pace. As her tongue moved with Minato's, Beni would put more force into hers to try and get more of a reaction out of Minato. He compiled part way as he growled into the kiss sending pleasant vibrations through her. Minato quickly pulled back before Beni tried more. Before she could protest Karasuba grabbed her and pulled her off.

"You've had enough, now it's my turn." she said with a sweet voice that didn't match her usual smile.

Beni's vain in her head grew. "You already blood-whatever with to him! You don't need to do it again!"

Karasuba nonchalantly sat on Minato. "Yes. But we didn't do it through a kiss." and she kissed Minato.

Minato felt Karasuba's tongue force itself into his mouth try to use this surprise attempt to dominate him the kiss. On instinct Minato fought back and forced her tongue back into her mouth. Karasuba bit down on his tongue and her own, mixing their blood for a second time. Their kiss soon deepened and both stop caring about who got control. With Minato's instincts already on the ropes, it kept the link that he formed with each one of his prier sekirei open on his end. All of their desire was felt loud and clear.

Karasuba, during the other make-out sessions, was trying to focus on her bound with Minato. He told her it could be like a window or a door; You can ether open it to let the other in or just so you can take a peek. With Minato's focus elsewhere Karasuba kept trying to open his 'link' with her. It took a bit but once she got in however, her own desire shot up like his. She was glad Beni and Minato stopped kissing so she could move in. If they didn't Karasuba believed she would just lob Beni;s head off and move in on Minato.

As thinks were clearly going to get more intense with the two Akitsu dropped the house temperature to below zero getting the two to stop. Minato got to his senses and stopped, he pushed a reluctant Karasuba off of his person and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I kind of lost it there."

Akitsu stopped her power and let the room heat up again with Kagari's help. "I don't blame you Minato. I blame her." she glared at Karasuba who smiled.

"Do you want to fight Number 7? I don't think Mina-cha would like it if I broke you-oh wait. Wouldn't this be the second time to be a broken thing?" Karasuba spoke in a dark voice. She could see every word hit it's mark on the ice sekirei.

Akitsu was about to lose it and lash out at the black sekirei, when something hugged her. Minato got off the couch and pulled her into a hug. At that moment Minato dropped his guard and opened up the blood link to all of his sekirei. They all gasped at the feelings Minato gave off; they felt all the love and caring Minato had for all of them. His joy from all the times he just happened to look over at them, when he touched them, whenever they kissed. It was like Minato had found what he had always wanted and got more than his fill.

"_**Now will you behave and get along?" **_

Akitsu looked at Minato in wonder and gave one of her rare full smiles. _**"Yes."**_ She gave him a deep kiss.

Minato smile as they separated, keeping his arms wrapped around her as he turned to Karasuba and the others. _**"I was talking to you all as well."**_

"_**Yes Minato."**_ The others said in unison.

With a yawn Karasuba stretched her arms out and turned, heading upstairs to a random room. She was too tired the fight or argue anymore.

Minato sighed and faced the rest of his sekirei. "Let's turn in everyone. It's been a long day." everyone nodded. Akitsu, Beni and Haihane went right upstairs to Minato room while Kagari stood with Minato watching them go.

"I guess I'll head over to the Inn." Kagari started heading to the door to leave. Minato grabbed him from behind and held him.

"I don't think so. Sure if you want to sleep over at the Inn I wont stop you, but just because you have a room there doesn't mean you don't have one here."

Kagari leaned back into Minato and smiled. "Alright. But I'm sleeping in your room." he announced and went up to Minato's room.

Minato smile to himself and went upstairs. Before he went to his room he followed Karasuba's scent, she took one of the rooms closest to Minato's. He walked up to the door and knocked hoping to settle everything. A minute passed till she opened the door for him, she had her bored look on her face but Minato could tell she was still bothered from what happened.

"Come to give me a good night kiss?" she asked.

Minato smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't their usual dominate kiss but a gentle and caring one. Minato pulled back and put his forehead on hers. "I was seeing if you wanted to join me and the others. They all seem to like sleeping in my room best, so until I find a working schedule we all sleep there at once."

Karasuba gave Minato a questionable look. "You know I don't get along with them and you want us all to share a room?" _'He must be insane.'_ she thought.

Minato's smile turned sad. "Exactly. I want you all to get along. I know it's not fair that you have to share me, and I'm trying to be fair with everyone...but you gotta meet me half way here." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't pick fights with the others and do not bring up Akitsu's being broken. **Ever**."

Karasuba thought for a moment and sighed. Minato was giving her more of a chance then anyone ever had. As weird as these new feelings were to her she grabbed Minato's face and kissed him like he did earlier. "Alright, I'll play nice. Only for you Mina-kun...But you have to do something for me." she smiled.

Minato gave her a suspicious look. "Okay? What do you want?"

"Your eyes." She almost laughed at the next look Minato gave. "I want you to show your real eyes, your wolf eyes. I want you to be _more_ you." Karasuba always did what she wanted, no lines she wouldn't cross, no words left unspoken, no matter what she would do whatever she desired. She learned that Minato would let her keep most of those habits but some would have to change. But she also learned he was willing to make compromises. If he was going to get her to change in ways then she would make parts of him change too, or bring other parts of him out.

"For what, like all the time?" She nodded while he shook his head. "Cant. Werewolves are a secret if you haven't noticed...the best I can do is...in the house or if we're alone. 'Kay?"

Karasuba grinned. "Then what are you waiting for? Come on now." she commanded.

Minato laughed and changed his eyes. Karasuba stared at them for a moment as she brushed her fingers around his them. They steadily closed as Minato completely relaxed into her touch. Seeing a chance Karasuba moved to scratch behind Minato's ear, he automatically tilted his head to the side as she did it. Karasuba swore his leg twitched a bit. Minato hear her small laughed and opened his eyes.

"Whats so funny?"

Karasuba kept laughing. "Your just like a dog."

Minato blushed and pouted. "Shut it! I cant help it when people do that."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Awww. Does someone need a belly rub?"

Minato's blush turned into a full faced red beckon. He gritted his teeth and forced a tight smile. Without another word he picked up Karasuba and carried her over his shoulder to his room, Minato's blush went even brighter as he walked in. Akitsu, Kagari, Beni and Haihane wear all in their pajamas. Akitsu and Beni we're in lace lingerie, Beni's red with rose designs on it and Akitsu's blue that sparkled a bit. Haihane was wearing one of Minato's black dress shirts and what looked like no underwear and Kagari was wearing a pare of Minato's bowers and tank top. All of them looked at him in concern wondering why he was carrying Karasuba. He composed himself and waved them off as he set her down.

"There are some clothes in the drawer other there. Help yourself." Minato pointed at the one of the dresser across from his bed. He went to another and pulled out a pair of track shorts then made his way to the bathroom.

Karasuba shrugged and opened up the drawers for anything and grabbed one of Minato's tank tops. She striped out of her torn uniform leaving herself in her black silk lingerie and put on the tank top. The activity's of today finally catching up to her, she dropped onto the bed.

"You okay?" Kagari asked already lying down.

"Fine." Karasuba grumbled. Her head lifted when the bathroom door opened and Minato came out in just his shorts. Karasuba rolled over to give him the middle of the bed and rolled back on top of him when he got in. even with the others there she felt so right. That just being near Minato like this seemed to solved all her problems.

Minato chuckled as Karasuba made herself comfortable on him and the others moved in. Karasuba and Akitsu took his chest, Kagari took his left arm while Beni got the right, and Haihane curled up around his inner right side in front of Beni. _'This might all work out.' _Minato happily thought.

"Are you okay Minato? Your eyes are glowing." Akitsu said looking up at her ashikabi.

Minato smiled. "I'm fine. Just..." he looked at Karasuba. "being me." a smile spread across her face. Akitsu gave him a blank look but Minato knew she wanted to know what he meant. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Night my loves."

"Good night Minato." they said back as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>There it is! As you have probably notice I put another flashback at the intro. From now on most if not all chapters will have them to give a better highlight in Minato's past.<p>

And sorry if not all of the chapter met your expectation like with Miya and Karasuba, but don't worry, I have plan's for those two. Along with the next chapter coming I will also be working of the full moon chapter. It WILL introduce other werewolves and the coming OC will finally appear.

As always please review and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
